Chibi vincent
by lastat-chan
Summary: This is a Yuffientine, what happens to poor Vincent when he comes across Sephiroth in the forests near Nibelheim. Well i guess the title says. Enjoy!
1. The great transformation

One day in the world of ff7, vincent was walking alone by himself, 'Finally I got away from Yuffie, and the rest of the idiots.' thought Vincent to himself angrily. As he walked along he came upon a little boy dressed in a black cape. ".........Who are you?" asked Vincent.

"Hey. Where's Vinnie?" asked Yuffie.

"He left about an hour ago why?" asked Cloud.

"Just wounderin'." said Yuffie.

Mean while where Vincent was, he was walkng around a dark forest, he eventually got lost within it's belowing fog and it's winding braches. "Where am I?" he muttered to himself unhappily. He looked around and finally saw a clearing. Then he saw something moveing in the shadows.

"W-who is there?" asked a young quivering voice.

"Who are you?" asked Vincent comeing upon the young boy.

'It's Vincent.... Yes... Now surely I can return to normal.' thought the child as a smug smirk went across his face.

"Well?" asked Vincent.

"I'm lost can you help me find away out, mister?" asked the young toddlerish voice.

"..... Fine.... Fallow me." said Vincent leading the boy off.

Meanwhile. "I'm getting worried, Cloud." said Yuffie.

"Hm? Why, do you like him or something, Yuffie?" asked Cloud.

"N-NO!" said Yuffie as a blush crept across her face.

"I was jokeing clam down..." said Cloud laughing sort of.

"Hey we have that PHS right?" asked Tifa walking up.

"Yeah why?" asked Both Yuffie and Cloud.

"Well we can call him, he took the other one." said Tifa.

"Yeah! Good idea!" said Yuffie jumping off a truck and running into the Nibelheim inn.

Mean while where Vincent was. He was walking with the rather quiet toddler behind him. "Mister... I think we made it out." said the toddler.

"Good now go home." said Vincent starting to walk away.

"Heh heh heh... Ha ha ha ha..." started the child in an evil laugh. "You fool! I was playing you now return me to my normal self!" said the child. Vincent knelt down in pain, he felt his bones start to shrink and reform and attach and break, his body started shrinking away.

"Wh-what're you..." said Vincent before he was cut off because of pain. But the child laughed untill he became a lot older and Vincent was a lot younger.

"Ha ha ha ha......Yes... This was perfect...." said the black cloaked man laughing.

"Wh-who are you?!" asked Vincent.

Then the man pulled off his cloak then emerged, white silverish hair, a black outfit, and green peirceing eyes showed.

"S-Sephiroth?!" said Vincent, only a lot more afraid than normal.

"Ha ha ha ha......" laughed Sephiroth as he vanished into thin air. Vincent stood up and pulled out the PHS. But then it was broken he must've landed on it while he was transformed. "I guess... I'll have to walk to town." murmured Vincent to himself.

Mean while where Yuffie and the rest were. "He's not answering." said Yuffie.

"Maybe he turned it off." said Cloud

"I guess, he left this morning and now it's almost midnight." said Yuffie looking out the window. But just then the door to the inn opened and a young child with black hair abd lose red garments came in.

"V-vincent?" asked Cloud and the group, when to child raised his head up.

**_More chapters after five reviews._**


	2. Yuffie is nice for once

Cloud ran over a scooped Vincent up out of the door way. The child went almost limp in Cloud's arms, Vincent looked a little torn up, he had cuts and bruses from where he had been attacked by monsters. Vincent was weary, but he had hoped they'd be asleep so he could get his materia and items and leave to go look for sephiroth, but to no avail. Vincent just sighed as Cloud laid him on a bed and walked off to get the cure materia and with Yuffie hanging over his bed, Vincent didn't feal any more comfortable.

"Vincent, what happened?" asked Cloud, as he applied the cure materia and potions on the small boy.

"............." answered Vincent in reply, he always was stubborn at this type of thing.

"Vinnie! If you don't say it we can't get cha back to normal! Oh wait! Cloudy, get that remedy! It could turn Vinnie back to normal!" said Yuffie.

"I already....Tried it..." muttered Vincent under his tired breath.

"Huh...? It didn't work?" asked both Cloud and Yuffie together.

"Hmph...." replied Vincent. He laid himself back down and tried to fall asleep.

"Well I think Vinnie's got the idea! Let's go to bed maybe he won't be so cranky in the morning.. Let's go I'm bushed." said Yuffie.

Vincent just closed his eyes and pretended he didn't hear that. Cloud looked at the small child that was once his mature friend Vincent, he thought after this they'll go on yet another adventure, and Cloud was still slightly not recovered from Sephiroth the last time.

That next morning...

Vincent awoke with someone in his bed. It had spikey blond hair, and a muscular build. "Why is there a chocobo in my bed?" asked Vincent wakeing Cloud up.

"Mornin' Vincent." said Cloud. He sat up and looked down at the young tot who sat in his bed stareing coldly up at him.

"Why were you in my bed...?" asked Vincent with a bit of a worried tone in his voice.

"Huh..? Oh must've fallen asleep... Ah well we're the only one's in the room so no one will know." said Cloud. Vincent hopped out of the bed and tried to make it up but a last, he was far to short to reach the top of the bed.

"Hmfh...Ngh... Dammit.." muttered Vincent doing his best to at all reach the top.

"Need help?" asked Cloud who just sat there looking at Vincent struggle.

"No... I'm fine..." Said Vincent before falling off the bed and landing on his back, banging his head, thus causeing his eyes to water.

"What ever.." said Cloud as he wiped the tears from his friend's eyes and made the bed up. Vincent just pouted at the fact that he wasn't even able to make his bed anymore. Now he had to rely on his friends for doing things for him, and he was not happy.

Yuffie in all her akward glory came walking in, "I heard a thump from outside your door Cloud what happened?" asked Yuffie looking at the two-some.

"Vincent trying to make up his bed fell off and bumped his head." said Cloud looking at the young tot again.

"Udasai! Anata wa Baka!!" said Vincent angrily. (Yes I'm useing japanese so flame me!)

"Woah calm down. Vinnie it's alright I did that a lot." said Yuffie hugging Vincent who was starting to get frustraited and that for young children was not a good thing.

"What did he say?" asked Cloud.

"He told you to shut up and that you were an idiot." translated Yuffie, "I wish I hadn't taught him Wutianese."

"Oh I see... Ah well... Let's go we'll question Vincent on the Highwind." said Cloud getting ready to go.

So finally getting Vincent and everyone else on the Highwind, they took off. Tifa looked at Vincent with antisipation, as did Cait Sith, Red, and Barret.

"Why you guys lookin' at 'em?" asked Yuffie.

"Lil' kids often cry when the pressure up here pops their ears." replied Barret looking at Yuffie.

"Oh, you think he will."

"More than likely." said Red.

But they all looke at him and noticed, Vincent wasn't telling them off for looking at him, he wasn't glareing at them back, he had his head down and wasn't makeing a peep.

"Vinnie?" asked Yufife as she approached the young child, "You can cry it's alright, we won't laugh." she said. "Vinnie?"

She looked at Vincent's face, he was sound asleep. He looked so innocent, they decided let's keep him that way.

A couple hours later...

Vincent woke up and started whimpering because his small body wasn't able to retain his surges of pain. He walked out of the room where everyone was and wen't into a different room and hid in there before crying. Yuffie though knew Vincent was far to proud to cry in front of other people so she silently fallowed him.

"Vinnie? Are you in here?" asked Yuffie as she walked in. Vincent ducked behind something but was already seen, Yuffie picked him up and let him rest his head aganst her sholder. He whimmpered more and cried less but he was still produceing tears aster than the planet produceing materia.

"Shhh... It's alright Vinnie, stop crying, it's alright, don't cry." she murmured to Vincent. Vincent's childish instincts took hold and he hugged her back. so they stayed in that room till they landed.

"We're here Vinnie, do you feal better? Vinnie?" asked Yuffie. She looked at him and yet again he was asleep.

"Oh, Vinnie..." she muttered as they left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think cute huh? Well I updated because i felt like it. So sue me. Japanese time!

AnataYou BakaStupid waused in japanese sentances such as ne and be. Udasai Shut Up.


	3. Lost in a Big City

Yuffie ran off the Highwind, holding onto a sleeping Vincent. She came out and said that Vincent and her were playing hide and seek when they asked where she and he went.

"Can we be sure, Yuffie? Vincent usually dosen't play such games." said Red.

"Yeah I'm sure. His child intuition must've kicked in on the Highwind." said Yuffie.

"Then why he asleep?" asked Barret.

"Must be tired." said Yuffie.

"Well what ever at least he didn't freak out on the Highwind." said Cloud.

"Uh... Yeah at least he didn't do that!" said Yuffie. "Uh... Let's go!"

'She's acting strange...' thought Tifa.

"She isn't gonna steal our materia again is she?" asked Cloud to Cid.

"How the #$. should I know Cloud, your the leader." said Cid in reply. They looked forward and Yuffie and Vincent were almost already out of sight.

"Yuffie, wait up!" called Cloud. They ran to catch up to Yuffie, she was already up to Wutai by the time they caught up to her. "Yuffie, wait!" said Cloud running up to her side.

"Huh? Oops I left you guys behind. Sorry." said Yuffie in her normal manner. As they entered Wutai Yuffie dissappeared. They looked but couldn't find her any where.

"Odd, she disappeared with Vincent, but none of our materia's gone." said Red.

"(Gasp) She must be holding Vincent hostage! And her demand will be all our materia for Vincent's safety!" said Tifa.

"I highly doubt that. But with her...." said Cloud.

"Yo!" said Yuffie jumping out of no where.

"Where were you?! Where's Vincent?? Are you going to demand for our materia?!" asked Tifa as she bombarded Yuffie with questions.

"What...? No I brought Vincent to my house so he could sleep while we get supplies." said Yuffie. She stood there looking as confused as normal. "What?"

"Oh nothing. We thought you kidnapped Vincent." said Cloud.

"Why would I do that? No point!" said Yuffie. "And I'm not that low! I'm a theif not a kidnapper!" said Yuffie.

They started walking down the streets when a woman looked at them. "Pardon me, but do you know Sephiroth?"

"Why?" they asked.

"He was here in Wutai yesterday. I was hopeing you'd know him." said the woman.

"Hey, do you think he's what happened to Vincent?" asked Yuffie.

"Hey good idea!" said Cloud. They headed over to Yuffie's house, and entered. Vincent was no longer there, they all looked at Yuffie again. She stood there for a moment...

"Oh my god he went looking for us!" said Yuffie. "We need to go find him!"

Mean while for Vincent, he was pushed alongon the streets of Wutai, had no idea how he got there and was lost. He looked around for a moment, now that he was smaller Wutai seemed a lot bigger. He walked into an alley and stayed there a couple hours untill the crowds vanished and only a few people were on the streets. He stepped out of the shadows and looked about, night fall had taken over the once sun lit sky,

He started walking hastely towards the first part of the town, he didn't realize how scary night was untill he was only 2 or 3ft tall. He continued down the streets till he found himself at Da-cho. He stepped away and ran back to the safer side of the city, he tripped and fell in one of the shallow rivers around there. He stood up, brushed himself off, and quickly got out of the river.

"I need to find Yuffie and the others, before a monster makes a meal out of me!" muttered Vincent, running towards the enterance of the city. But to no avail he found no one. Nobody was on the streets it seemed, he didn't hear the sound of foot steps walking towards him.

"Got you!" said the voice and something grabbed Vincent by the back of the cape. Vincent made a struggle and the creature walked off with him. Vincent eventually got free by casting a sleep spell on what ever the thing was and ran off. Little did he know, it was Red the13th. He ran back into an alley to hide just incase another monster came after him.

"Huh? Vincent!" said another voice, only this time he made out the body of a person. He stammered backwards thinking it was a theif or a thug that was after him. He ran out of the alley and under one of the buildings around there. Vincent for once was actually afraid, he didn't know these were friends he thought they were monsters after him. He hid there for a couple more hours then he came out again. He wander a little more around the streets, then finally he bumped into Yuffie.

"Vincent there you are!" said Yuffie, this time he could see who it was. She knelt down and before she knew it she was in a tight embrace by Vincent. She looked down on him, and saw he was trimbleing with fear. She hugged him some more to comfort him, he was scared and for once showing it, because now that he was so young, he couldn't surpress his fear or sadness or anger. He had all his emotions back, and he didn't know how to controll them. She picked him up and headed back for her house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hi this is Vampire-angel-of-sorrow! Thank you loyal readers for reading my fanfics! I feal happy to know you've read this far. Well any way the thing that inspired me to write this was some of my websites. And other websites. And a lot of your fanfics! Well I was listening to One winged Angel-(Sephiroth's theme with the latin) and it also inspired me. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you again for reading!**_


	4. The confession

Yuffie walked back holding on to Vincent, he was still a little frightend but a lot calmer now that he was in the company of Yuffie. He slightly whimpered, on the way back, but that was normal for a child his age, Yuffie held him close. Vincent tried to hold back the tears, but he couldn't that well, he cried in fear and in embarassment, he let himself get lost and then ran away from so called enimies.

"Vinnie, it's ok. We're almost to my house, calm down, don't cry anymore." She comforted, Vincent then felt a little safer, and a little better by the woman who held him so close. He didn't understand why he felt so safe, but he did and didn't resist it. He looked up at her, his small hands clenched some of her shirt. He put his head on her shoulder, and looked off.

It was really dark around Wutai, and for a child his age, dare he say it, scary a little bit. He looked up at the moon it was a full moon, and the water glimmered in the summer night. It was also rather pretty besides scary, but that was because someone was near, he wasn't alone, he wasn't scared anymore.

"There feal better?" asked Yuffie holding Vincent in her arms. Vincent looked up at her to say yes or no, but nothing came out of his voice, he was still to embarassed to talk to her. He looked down and a crimson blush went across his face. "Oh it's ok. You wanna wait with me outside a bit for you to calm down? No one's mad at you, Vinnie." said Yuffie, this made Vincent even more uneasy. What were they furious, worried, or were they laughing at him? That went through his head, he couldn't believe they weren't mad at him, even after how he kept them up till midnight.

"You know it's kinda funny." said Yuffie.

"W...What is..?" said Vincent.

"How your clinging to me like I'm your mother. It's just kinda odd ya think?" asked Yuffie.

"I don't mean to be..." said Vincent.

"Ah, don't worry your little head off. S'alright, anyway, your just a kid now." said Yuffie. "A very young kid."

"Why dwell on that?" asked Vincent to the fact she called him "little", and "kid".

"Well you are right now. And another thing... How'd you get through town without tripping over that, now oversized cape of yours."

"Well, I'm not clumbsey, and I have perfect deff percweption." said Vincent. Yuffie just sniggered. "What?"

"You messed up. It's deph perception, and well, Vinnie.... I think we need to get you new clothes." said Yuffie.

"Why???" aske dVincent this time in the whiney voice most little kids have when they pout or have been crying.

"Well, your clothes are far to big for you now and we need to get you new ones." said Yuffie. They finally got back to her house. Cloud and the rest were rather worried, all except for Red who was still knocked out from Vincent's sleep spell.

"Yuffie! You found him!" said Tifa running up to the couple. "Vincent are you ok?!"

"I'm.... Fine.... Just... A little startled." he said in reply.

"Startled my foot! Your the one who knocked Red out and ran into me in the alley and ran screaming your head off.!" said Cid.

"T-that was...." said Vincent, then yet again went back to a blush, he looked down in embarassment again, and kinda when silent.

"Cid!" said both Yuffie and Tifa glareing back at him.

"What it's true, Cloud was with me to." said Cid.

"Oh... He was the kid who nearly made you piss in your pants Cid?" asked Cloud.

"Shut up!" said Cid. Now he was the one embarassed. Cloud kinda just laughed and looked back at Yuffie and Vincent.

"So he's ok right?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah he's fine." said Yuffie.

"Well we're going to the hotel, you take care of ,Vincent, Yuffie." said Tifa as they walked off dragging Red.

"Well i guess it's just you and me." said Yuffie.

"I guess. I'm tired." murmured Vincent sleepily to Yuffie and he rested up against her again. He yawned and closed his eyes. Then he felt warm, a wet like warm around his body. Sothing smelt nice, he wasn't sure what, he felt someone message his head, and then he felt something cottony and warm cover him. He opened his eyes, he was in the bathroom, he was in the bath, and Yuffie was holding him.

"Yuffie?! What're we doing?!" asked Vincent in a start. They both were in the bath tub and she was batheing him.

"Well you and I were dirty and I thought that maybe while you slept I could kill two birds with one stone." she replied.

"Wh-what?! You mean, you gave me and you a bath?!" asked Vincent this time he was turning pink, with emarassment.

"Uh... Well... Yes." smiled Yuffie. "Well let's get to bed!"

"Uh wha, wait. Uh... T-thanks.." said Vincent slowly.

"S'okay It's my respocibility anyway!" said Yuffie as she laid him on the bed, his shirt was more than enough to cover him. He cuddled up against the woman and fell asleep. Yuffie held him close. And she said.

_"I love you Vinnie....." and she fell into a dreamy slumber._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 4 end! YAY Chapter 4 thank you one and all!!! What do you think cute huh??? Plz review, and I shall continue._**


	5. His confession

Vincent lay asleep for a while, he moved a little, because of a nightmare. He could still see Lucrecia, on his closed eyelids. He moaned a little, that woke Yuffie up slightly, it was a soft moan, it sounded really sad. She sat up it was almost time for them to wake up anyway, she picked Vincent up and rocked him.

Vincent felt a warm embrace from his unconsious state, he felt happy, not so sad as he usually was, but instead of Lucrecia, it was Yuffie, in his dreams, she was smileing warmly at him. He woundered why, he didn't understand, he didn't know why, Yuffie looked at him so warmly, although he thought he didn't deserve it.

'I wounder what Vinnie's dreaming about?' thought Yuffie. Vincent moved slightly, he looked like a perfect little doll, except he moved and struggled. She knew it was a nightmare, she wished she could stop it, but Vincent said, "It's my atonement, for my sins." She sighed and laid him back down, she looked down upon his small features. 'He looks so innocent, and the nigthmares, no wounder why he's so mean all the time.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Vincent....?"

"It's me."

"Who...?"

"I accept."

"Accept...?"

"When are we to be Married?"

"What...?"

"Remember?"

"Lu...Cre....Cia...?"

"I'm sorry..."

"The experiment..."

"What experiment?"

"Sephiroth..."

"Sephiroth?!"

"My son..."

"Your son...?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Lucrecia, don't go!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then Vincent's eyes opened, his expresion looked a little scared. That's when his eyes met Yuffie's, she looked down at him, and then her face wen back to a warm, welcomeing smile.

"Good mornin'!" said Yuffie. She sat down next to Vincent, for a moment she had left the room. "So, you ready to start the day?"

"..........I guess......." said Vincent, he rubbed his tired looking eyes, he yawned and hoped up. He then helped Yuffie make her bed, and he accidentally fell.

"Vinnie, are you ok?" she asked and ran over to him to make sure. Vincent's eyes were surpressing tears, he let one tear fall off his face, and Yuffie held him up against her.

".....?" motioned Vincent, as he whimmpered, he was hardly able to surpress his crying and other things as such. Yuffie then did what most parents did when they're kids fell and got a cut, or a blimish. She kissed him on the cheak, Vincent's eyes widend and he blushed. 'What just happened?!' thought Vincent to himself. 'She just kissed me. What...?'

"Feal better, Vinnie?" asked Yuffie, then Vincent got it. That's why she kissed him, he kept blushing though. "Well let's go. You need something new to wear." said Yuffie.

"As long as I can walk in it, I'm fine." he muttered, he thought he was going to get a kimono, or a yukata, he had no idea what kind of clothes they sold there, nor untill this inncident, did he want to know.

"How about these?" asked Yuffie, she picked up a cute little black t-shirt and a black pair of jeans, and some black shoes. "Let's try these on!" she said and they went into the dressing room. The clothes were a perfect fit, he looked absolutely adorable, but the shirt had a picture of a dragon on it.

"I look like a little kid." said Vincent with a blush.

"Well then that's not a problem." said Yuffie.

"Huh?" asked Vincent looking up at her.

"You are a little kid. So it's really not a problem you should look like one."

"But Cloud and the others... They'll laugh." said Vincent.

"Ah, if they do I beat the crap outta them. How dose that sound?" asked Yuffie.

"........." replied Vincent. Now not only was he babyed, but now Yuffie was over protective of him. He blushed, and then did his best to smile at her. She smiled back and they went to the Highwind. On the way Yuffie asked a question or two.

"Vinnie, you never answered.... How did you become a child again?" asked Yuffie.

"........I don't know, how to explain it." he muttered.

"Just do your best, I won't be mad at you."

"Not that you'll be mad at me. You won't believe me."

"Just say it. I'll listen."

"...... I bumped into.... Sephiroth..." muttered Vincent.

"Sephiroth..??? But he's dead right?"

"Apparently not. He was but my age as I am now. He tricked me, and transformed me into this childish state, and made himself grow up." said Vincent. Only half of this made sence to her, the other half confused her.

"Ok. Well we'll need to Cloud about this." murmured Yuffie, Vincent looked up at her.

"Yeah... I guess we will..." he said. He sounded discouraged.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuffie.

"What if... I don't get back to normal or Sephiroth dosen't turn me back to my normal age? Will I have to grow up again?" asked Vincent, almost halfway afraid of the answer. "Or will I remain this way forever?"

"Oh... I'm sure you'll get back to normal asap Vinnie!" said Yuffie.

"Thanks... Yuffie...." said Vincent not sounding as discouraged as before.

"Well you wanna go in and meet the others again?" asked Yuffie.

"Mh-hm!" said Vincent as his yes.

_"Well let's go!" said Yuffie carrying Vincent up the stairs._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hello! If you are reading this you have hopefully read chapter 5. I hope I didn't make it to confuseing to you all in the dream sequence. Well I wrote this because I like writeing. If you have any good ideas please say them don't hold them up inside. I know I'm a bad speller. well till Chapter6 this is Vampire-angel-of-sorrow! Buh-bye!**_


	6. Sephiroth is back!

Yuffie and chibi Vincent walked into the highwind. Vincent really didn't feal like talking to anyone, he knew what was comeing. He knew embarassment was awaiting him, why was fate so cruel to him? He didn't know, he really wish he did, he knew that Tifa was going to pinch his little cheecks, and Cloud was probably say something about how cute he was, or Cid would laugh his ass off and so would Barret, and Red would keep in his laughter, and Cait Sith would just say something even more embarassing to Vincent about the whole delima.

"What's wrong Vinnie?" asked Yuffie looking down at the child in her arms. Vincent looked up to her, as to almost say 'I'm sick of this form.' But he didn't, instead he looked down and began to blush, he knew she didn't understand. "Vinnie? Are you embarassed?" she asked.

"I-I'm f-fine.... I'm ok.." said Vincent, he couldn't bring himself to admit it, no matter how much he wanted to, he was truely embarassed.

"Ok. Hey everyone we're here!" said Yuffie. Noone answered, she walked in noone was there. "Uh! Thay should've told us they were going to sleep in!" said Yuffie sitting Vincent on a shelf. (My mom did that to me when I reached the normal age of sitting up), Yuffie walked around for a moment, then looked back at Vincent, he waas trying to get down, he wanted to go hide from everything, and everyone, and the upcomeing embarassment.

"Vin-chan, don't! You'll fall!" said Yuffie running over to grab Vincent. Vincent pouted, he didn't want to be held by Yuffie, he didn't cry though, not yet. Vincent, stared at the empty highwind, he felt empty, he wanted the embarassment to get over with. He sighed and fell back into Yuffie's arms. "Vinnie, how about I sing a song to you?" asked Yuffie, "It may calm your nervs."

"Sure... Thabks Yuffie." murmured Vincent enough for Yuffie to understand him perfectly fine.

"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara, every heart,sunao ni nareru darou, dare ni omoi tsutaetara, every heart, kokoro mita sareru no darou." Sang Yuffie, pretty well to Vincent's disbelife.

"Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita tooi hoshi ni inotteta, meguru toki no naka de, bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru, tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru." Continued Yuffie in Wutanese This is "Every Heart", from Inuyasha., Vincent found it comforting, a wutanese love song, yet it made him sleepy. He yawned, and Yuffie stopped, she smiled and looked down at him. "Is this song makeing you sleepy?" asked Yuffie.

"Huh..? Mh..." replied Vincent, he was rather tired now but he didn't bother to reply that well, he instead yawned again and curled up in Yuffie's arms.

"Well we'll wait. So Vinnie, what is your favorite color?" asked Yuffie. "Vinnie?"

"..........." replied Vincent.

"Vinnie?" asked Yuffie.

"Zzzzz......." replied Vincent.

"Uh... He's asleep?" asked Yuffie.

"Lu....Cre....Cia......" murmured Vincent. "I'm...."

"It's ok... Vincent, rest now." muttered Yuffie.

"Mh....." muttered Vincent. His small frail pale body cuddled up against her, he looked so cute to her. He murmured a couple gurrbled words and muttered a few baby jeberish things. Yuffie sighed and went to the chocobo room and sat down on the hay with him. She sighed and walked out of the room allowing the child to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Vincent, sleep rest your so tired..."

"You know Yuffie really loves you right?"

"Well?"

"Who are you?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha........ Rest now you'll need the energy to run from me."

"S-Sephiroth?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha....'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent tossed and turned, he awoke with a start. "Where's Yuffie?! Yuffie?!" squeaked Vincent sitting up. He looked around the area with wild eyes, his pulse went up. Was Sephiroth waiting for him, and why if he was? Vincent stood up and ran outside looking for Yuffie.

"Yuffie?! Yuffie?!" called Vincent.

"Vincent..." said a cold blooded, bone chilling voice. Ice went up Vincent's spine and his blood ran cold, he gulped and turned around slowly.

"?! Sephiroth?!!" Said Vincent. He stepped back and noticed, Sephiroth started at him, Vincent ran away the best he could but he came to a cliff, "Sephiroth... Don't!"

But it was to late Sephiroth slashed at him, a sharp pain went through his body, and he fell. The child closed his eyes and awaited death to hit him, but he fell onto a ledge not to far down from his falling. Vincent let out a scream of pain and fell into the unconsious state. His body went numb and he wasn't able to move much longer, he let off a few cries and held back as many tears as possible, but to no avail, he knew from the fall or the wound, if noone found him soon, he was going to die. He cried and sobbed a few things, he laid there trying to stand up and use the thing to call Yuffie or someone, but he couldn't move. He laid there with tears going down his face. "Please, Yuffie, anyone, help!!" cried Vincent.

Yuffie was looking wildly around the highwind looking for Vincent, he wasn't hideing in the laundry, or the cabinents or anywhere. Where was he? She felt worried, like she had lost something very dear, and it was true. She went out looking for him, then cloud and the rest got there.

"Where are they?" asked Cloud.

_Ring ring!!!_

"Hello?" asked Tifa.

"Help!! I can't find Vincent!!!" exclaimed Yuffie.

_"What?!!" cried Tifa._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey chapter 6 end so how's it going? Yes Sephiroth has made his come back! And I'm helping Emri and Neko-Yuff16 with their ideas I loved the ideas. Well it's gonna get cuter and sweeter from here, along with severe Chibi Vincent kawaiiness and YuffieXVincent as well. Well please R&R thanks!**_


	7. Vincent found, a confession of love

"Yuffie, what do you mean you can't find, Vincent?!" asked Cloud, he of course sounded worried, since they weren't in a town anymore, Vincent was no longer safe.

"He was on the Highwind, but I searched every nook and crany and I still haven't found him!" explained Yuffie. "And if he's outside, I wouldn't think he'd get that far away from the Highwind!"

"Right, we'll look for him out here. C'mon guys!" said Cloud. They all split off to search for Vincent, yet again, Yuffie frantically looked around the Highwind again, Cloud searched the area a long with the rest, but they still couldn't find him. Red was trying to sniff out his scent, but he smelt a very faint scent, a scent of blood! Red looked around, the wind was blowing, forceing the smell back and forth, Red couldn't pick up the scent's direct location.

"Cloud! I think I smell something!" said Red.

"Like what?" asked Cloud.

"like blood, but not just any blood." said Red witha worried expression, "The smell of Vincent's blood!" Cloud's heart dropped at the explaination he just got, he knew for sure, Vincent was hurt, or even dead. He looked around a bit more, before going off to search.

'Damn! Vincent hold on!' thought Cloud as he ran off in a different direction, Cloud surely didn't want Yuffie to hear what Red said, about smelling Vincent's blood, she'd have a heart attack.

"Vincent? Vincent!?" called Barret, "Damn where the & could that lil kid be?"

"Vincent, is that you?! Oh should've never left you alone in the room!" said Yuffie, she continued to search on.

"Vincent?" asked Cid looking behind some shrubs, Vincent wasn't there either.

Red was looking around for the nearest sight of blood he could find, he took a few steps forward, before stepping in a puddle of slightly warm, and thick liquid, it had a distinct smell, that of which Red had been looking for. "Blood, but is it Vincent's?" muttered Red. He took a few sniffs of it, then he smelt Vincent's haunting scent, and another, it smelt like Sephiroth's. "Ugh! It can't be... Sephiroth can't be...." pondered Red, then he heard a slight cry like sound. He looked down the side of the cliff to see something in pure black moveing around, but barely. Red hoped down the side of the ledges that were on the side of the cliff, then he got to the biggest one, he saw a small child laying there, in a pool of blood, he had crimson red eyes, and very pale skin.

"Vincent!" exclaimed Red, he nuddged the child to sit up, Vincent just cried out in pain, he started crying almost, and caught himself in the middle. Red nuddged him again, he knew it hurt Vincent, but he needed to get him on his back somehow. "Vincent, you need to try and stand up. I can't pick you up on my own."

"Ah... B...But it... It.." said vincent dong his best to talk in between throbs and sharp pains surgeing through his small fragile body. His eyes kept watering up, and blood poured out of his wound, "I... Can't Red!"

"Come on, you need to get on my back so I can carry you back."

"N-no! If I can stand up almost then I can make it back!" said Vincent, then standing up holding on to the side of the mountain, but then he fell again, and yelped out in pain.

"Ok, Vincent you want me to go get, Cloud?"

"No.. Ugh!" said Vincent, he knew Cloud would probably heal him, then whip the hell out of him for running off again, and Vincent was willing to be embarrassed but not like that. so instead he climbed up on Red's back. "Wah! Red slow down! Eep! Watch where you wag your tail!" said Vincent.

"I'm sorry!" said Red running as slow as he could.

"Ugh, I'm about to fall off! Wai, please stop my cloak almost caught on fire! Ack, my stomache still hurts!" he complained. Red sighed knowing that Vincent's childhood must be resurfaceing and makeing him very annoying now. Then just a Red was about to ignore it, Vincent grabbed onto his ears.

"Ow! Vincent let go!" said Red.

"I can't! I.... Can't hang onto you mane!" said Vincent in reply.

"We're almost there! Please just hold onto my back!" said Red.

"I'll try.... Ngh!" said Vincent, he held on as best he could, he still felt the sharp pain and started whimpering yet again.

"Yuffie!!" said Red from outside.

"Red, did ya find him?!" asked Yuffie.

"Yes come out, he's hurt, use a cure spell on him or something!" said Red running up into the Highwind.

"Vinnie!!" said Yuffie almost in shock. "What happened?! Who hurt you?!"

"It was.... Seph...Roth...." said Vincent as he was picked up, he felt more pain surge from his stomache to the rest of his body.

"Sephiroth?!" said Yuffie.

"How he's dead!" said Red.

"Go... Get cloud and the rest...." said Vincent. Then he almost passed into the world of slumber, and peace. Red did as told and went to get Cloud, Cid, Tifa, Barret, and Cait Sith.

"Vinnie?" asked Yuffie.

"Mh?" replied Vincent, he was fighting sleep, for Yuffie.

"I'm so glad your ok!" she said as she embraced him and knelt down to her knees, next thing Vincent knew, she was crying.

_"It's alright, Yuffie. I'll stay alive, Lucrecia, and espeacially...._ _**You**_."_ he murmured, before falling asleep in her arms._


	8. Bath time confussion!

Yuffie looked at Vincent with shock, did he say what she thought he said? She looked upon the sleeping child in her arms, he had blood running from his stomache, he had a few scratches, and a bunch of cuts. A few bruses (bad spelling sorry), accept his face, he must've fallen backwards. She held him closer and pulled out the "Full Cure", materia, she held it to Vincent and set it to work.

"Don't worry Vincent, I'll get you back to normal. And if it is truely Sephiroth who did this to you, I'll make him pay!" she murmured to the sleeping child. His words still haunted her mind, _"I'll stay alive from Lucrecia, and espeacially..... You."_ , she hugged him a little tighter as he moved and whimpered out a little more.

Cloud and the others were relieved and yet troubled by the news Red had found Vincent. They were glad he was alive and with Yuffie once again, they were worried about the news Red smelt Sephiroth's scent mixed with Vincent's blood, and really worried about Vincent being attacked at such a vonerable age he was stuck in now, who would've done this, several of the members thought as they arrived to the Highwind. Tifa and Cloud wnt in first to see, a young sleeping boy, his skin was pale, his raven black hair made him look so, his outfit was some what tattered and torn, blood stained, a slight cut was across his stomache, but a great deal better because yuffie used all her "MP", to heal it up.

"Yuffie, has he regained consiousness yet?" asked Tifa walking over to the two.

"So he's gonna be ok right?" asked Cloud.

"I'm sure, I mean he's pulled through worse then this right?" asked Yuffie. "Besides he said he'll pull through it."

"Yeah, if he beat Sephiroth.... He'll damn well pull through this as a cake walk!" said Cid.

"Thanks Cid..." murmured Vincent, he opened his eyes slightly, enough to show a little emotion, some what a cocky look on his face, yet it looked tired in away.

"Vincent?!" asked Yuffie, it surprised her, was he fakeing sleep that whole time? Or was he really asleep and awoke because of a nightmare? She smiled at him, her eyes kindly looked down upon, with a releaved look. "I was worried! Where were you?!" scolded Yuffie.

Vincent looked up at her, she wasn't putting on a good act, she tried to make herself look mad, but she instead looked relieved and happy almost. He sighed and craddled into her arms, he looked up at her, to some what embarrassed to look at the others yet.

"Well glad your awake, Vincent." said Cloud sarcastically.

"Hmph! I'm fine..." replied Vincent to that, usually when he was hurt, he would reply to Cloud the same way, with a 'Hn', or silence and then 'I'm fine'. Cloud just smiled at that and accepted that as if Vincent had said, 'I'm fine, little hurt, but just as well.'

"Come on Yuffie, Vincent's so dirty." said Tifa.

"Right we'll be towards the back." said Yuffie. Cloud and Cid sniggered at Vincent was carried off, after they left that room all the boys in that room laughed their asses off, Cloud just stiffled a laugh, they all knew that when Tifa thought you needed a bath she'd make you take one or threat to give you one herself.

"I don't wanna take a bath!" whined Vincent.

"Now Vincent, your covered in blood, and dust, and mud, and other things, your flithy, we're going to give you a bath." said Tifa.

"No!!" complained Vincent this time like a little kid.

"Come on now, calm down, the water is just right." said Yuffie as she pulled off his shirt, he whined and she undressed him and put him in the bath tub.

"I can bathe myself!" said Vincent. But instead of being taked seriously, Tifa lathered up the shampoo, and cleaned his hair. He covered his eyes so he couldn't get soap in his eyes, he felt Yuffie use a wash cloth to rub the blood and dirt off him. 'WHAT ON EARTH DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?!' thought Vincent to himself, he knew he needed to repent, but he wasn't expecting THIS type of punishment.

"Almost done, just need to clean your face." said Yuffie, then Vincent felt Yuffie scrub his face lightly, he pulled away at points, he was apparently acting like his younger, childish self now. "All done!" said Yuffie. Vincent didn't know it but Yuffie bought him a back up outfit incase this happened. It was a pair of blue jeans, with an adorable little boy's shirt, it was light blue and had white writeing on it that said "Slugger", on it.

"Oh! Your so cute!!" said Tifa, then she did the thing Vincent truely didn't want her to do, she pinched his cheeks he looked so young and innocent she couldn't help it.

"Ah! Stop it! Please let go!" said Vincent his button nose and his cheeks that Tifa were pinching turned crimson red. Tifa let go, they blow dried his hair and combed it. He took his old head band and tied it around his head, he blushed looking at himself in a mirror. He looked so cute and innocent, he hated that, he wanted to look like he usually did, dark, cold, and emotionless. Not cute, adorable, baby person like.

"Well let's go let everyone see how adorable you look Vincent!" said Tifa. Personally Vincent did not like the iea of that, but he was lead off.

Chapter 8 end...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello! You all probably think I hate Vincent right? Infact he's my second favorite character. The person I really don't like at all is Cait Sith, I mean he's a giant cat like thing! He looks like my teacher from last year! Well glad you all like this fanfic to read this far! I will continue soon, till then bye!**


	9. A promise of love!

Vincent walked slowly behind them, he felt his temperature go up with embarrassment, he knew what was comeing, he just didn't know how to face it. He looked down at the goofy childish shirt that was on him, he wanted to throw the shirt off and run away. Yuffie picked him up and held him close, she soothed his worries and some what helped him with his sadness.

"Yuffie, please may I just stay out here?" asked Vincent.

"No Vinnie, you need to explain to Cloud and the others how you got so little, and tell all of us who attacked you." said Yuffie.

"...Hmph..." replied Vincent. Yuffie carried him in and Tifa lead, everyone but the two girls started laughing, Red was able to hold in his laughing, Cloud was almost on the ground, and Cid just let out a big old manly laugh. Vincent's face turned crimson red, he felt his eyes water up, he tried to hold them back, but the tears started comeing, Vincent burried his face into Yuffie's shoulder and started crying.

"GUYS! STOP!" demanded Tifa, she stomped her foot down and glared at all of them. Red stoped and looked serious, Cid, Cloud, Cait Sith, and Barret stopped. They saw that Vincent was indeed, crying his eyes out. He cursed Sephiroth, he cursed his youth, he cursed his shirt, and he cursed his fate, he quietly did this in his head, he kept crying silently.

"Uhh... We're sorry, Vincent, it's ok don't... Cry." said Red hopeing that would make Vincent stop crying. Vincent hardly heard him, he started to calm down as Yuffie patted his back, he looked up at her, eyes full of innocence and tears, his face i little red from crying and from blushing. She looked at the rest, Cloud looked almost frightend of Tifa who was fussing at all of them.

"We're sorry Tifa... We didn't expect that..." said Cloud.

"You'd better be!" said Tifa and continued on with her lecture.

"Hey, Vinnie, I think you've gotten your revenge." whispered Yuffie to the young Vincent. He looked up at her, sniffleing, but that's to be expected.

"... Thanks Tifa..." murmured Vincent laying his head upon Yuffie's chest. "Thanks Yuffie."

"No problem, now why don't you tell Cloud and the rest who did this to you." said Yuffie.

"Uh... But... What if they don't believe me?" asked Vincent.

"Oh they will I'm sure of it." said Yuffie.

Yuffie carried the young Vincent and sat him down he was in everybody's view and he trembled a little bit about haveing to say what he had to say.

"Ok... I told Yuffie already, the person who did this to me, was, Sephiroth." said Vincent, everyone looked at him, he was dead serious, no matter how childish and cute he looked, he still had a serious face.

"But how! We killed Sephiroth, why would he be alive?" asked Cloud.

"I don't know, maybe Hojo created a body Sephiroth could inhabit if he died." said Vincent. He looked up at everyone. "And it was, Sephiroth, who attacked me." said Vincent.

"I thought so..." said Red, "I smelt his scent along with Vincent's blood." said Red.

"But why? Why would Sephiroth be after you?" asked Tifa.

"I don't know... Maybe after a period of time I'd regain my proper age and Sephiroth would degress back into an child like state." said Vincent.

"Well, we'll have to be on guard if what you say is true." said Tifa.

"&( Why can't that bastard stay dead!" asked Barret.

"Well who the 4 knows!" said Cid, "I just wanna get him back for Vincent's sake."

"Yeah, we want to make sure, Vincent, are you positive it's Sephiroth?" asked Cloud.

"Yes, I'm sure!" said Vincent, he didn't like not being taken seriously, especially in such a serious matter.

"Alright, we'll ask around, till then stay with Yuffie." said Tifa.

Yuffie picked up the small child and held him in her arms, Vincent felt his ears pop again and held them this time, he uncomfortably laid his head on Yuffie's shoulder, and let out a light little moan of pain. Yuffie automatically rubbed Vincent's back and left the room, she held him close, as the child burried his head in her shoulder.

"It's alright Vincent, you can cry now, your not in the presence of others, except me." she said. Vincent didn't give in he whimpered a little and let off a few moans, but that's aout all he would do.

"... No, I don't wanna cry." said Vincent weakly, she could tll he was doing everything he could do to refrain from crying. She rubbed his back, he whined a little louder, then he rubbed his eyes like in a sleepy manner, he was rubbing tears out of his eyes.

"Ssh... It's ok." said Yuffie.

Vincent looked up at her, he wanted to make time stop right there, he was indeed falling in love, with Yuffie. He fell into her warm embrace, he felt so comforted, so happy, he remembered Lucercia doing the same. He hugged her back, his small arms fell short, he felt awful he made a promise to himself and Yuffie. 'When I get back to normal in my adult form, I promise you, Yuffie, I will tell you... I love you.' he though a he hugged Yuffie, and closed his eyes. _'If I get back to normal.'_

-

**_Thank you all for reading! My guinea pig named Biijou just died, but now I got two new pigs named Vincent and Lucrecia, please enjoy, and feal no sorrow for me, I am perfectly fine! Till next time! See ya!_**


	10. Love or Crush?

Vincent looked down, he wished he wasn't reduced to this form anymore, he wished he was an adult. He wanted to tell Yuffie, he wanted to express his new found love to her, but he couldn't now that he was so small, and what if it was just one of those silly little childhood crushes some kids get? He shook his head and stared around the room, he felt uncomfortable momentarly, he usually was crying or asleep in the Highwind to notice, everything he thought was so small compared to him, was now towering over him.

"Vinnie, what's wrong" asked Yuffie looking at the small Vincent in her arms.

"Everything... It's all so... Different, I feal so little compared to everything else. I'm even smaller than Cait Sith" exclaimed Vincent.

"Yeah... It's alright, i mean your a kid now, and Cait Sith is a giant moogle, thing. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." said Yuffie. Vincent sulked down into Yuffie's arms, he wished she hadn't used those words"your a little kid""your now a kid", everything she pointed out about his form. He even started to notice his hair felt a lot shorter, he hadn't notice untill just then, his bangs were still normal, but his hair was above his shoulders now.

"What! Where's my hair" exclaimed Vincent, nearly falling over in shock.

"Heh heh, Vinnie, did you just notice your hair was shorter now" asked Yuffie obviously knowing the answer.

"Buh-but" said Vincent before he was cut off by Yuffie.

"I guess you were to nervous or tense to notice it was shorter than normal."

"Mhhh..." That just more to add to his embarrassment.

"Well Vinnie, I guess we'd better be goin' back to Cloud, before they think you and I were makeing out." teased Yuffie.

"Oh yeah... Better get back in there before they think your a child molester." said Vincent sarcastically.

"Or before I whip your butt" teased Yuffie. Vincent got it, and ran out fallowed by Yuffie, Vincent for once laughed like a kid when he was picked up by her and was tickled by her. He had a innocent smile across his face, he looked so happy.

'Was he like this before, Lucrecia?' thought Yuffie. She kindly smiled down upon the child's face.

"I give! I give" he actually called out, not to loud nor to silent, loud enough for Yuffie to hear him her and only her. She kept tickleing him, both Yuffie and Vincent forgot about their flight problems, Yuffie didn't get sick, and Vincent didn't notice his ears pop.

"C'mon Vinnie, let's go." she smiled down at the small frail child,he simi-smiled back, he looked about, then blushed, he could not believe how childish he had just acted.

'How did I ever let myself act like an infant?' thought Vincent, he blushed and looked off again.

"Hey Vincent, it's ok" she giggled.

"..." replied Vincent, he had for the longest time forgottten how a child acts usually, he kept trying to act like an adult as the body he was curently trapped in made him more vounerable, and more giddy and happier than normal.

'I think... That this experience... Is going to help Vinnie, more than anything I could've ever done to make him happy.' thought Yuffie.

"Yuffie... I... I" said Vincent.

"You what" asked Yuffie.

"N-never mind... It wasn't anything important." said vincent.

"Umm... Ok" she said.

'I wish that I was more like her.' envied Vincent. He knew Yuffie was always care free, it seemed that way, to him and the rest, little did they know Yuffie had something else on her mind.

'I hope i can get you normal, Vinnie, I want to be able to tell you as an adult how I feal, to you as you are awake!' thought Yuffie, she told him as a child asleep, now she wished to let him know. She smiled and looked at Vincent, he looked back up at her.

"Yuffie c'mon! We're about to get to the next town" said Cloud running in and ruining the moment.

Chapter 10 end...

-

**_How was that! I think i should put this in humor/romance right? Well anyway, can you all guess what I'm planning? Well please review and enjoy thanks!_**


	11. Weapon shopping, and little hauntings

"Ok Cloud, where are we going" asked Yuffie walking in with Vincent, both looking equally annoyed.

"There." said Cloud pointing to Rocket Town.

'Good I need a new weapon, my Death Penalty is to big for me to handle now... And with Sephiroth after me...' thought Vincent.

"Good we can stay in a hotel for once." said Yuffie.

"Yeah I agree! It's been forever since we had a bath" said Tifa.

So finally they arrived at rocket town, Vincent walked off since this was such a small town, he wouldn't get lost especially since he knew where the hotel and Cid's house was. He walked into the town with out anyone to acompany him. He looked around he knew where everything wa it just seemed bigger and towering towards him. He wandered a bit till he got to the weapons shop, he walked in to see a variety of pistoles (A/N I can't spell so bare with me thanks!). He went to the counter and put exactly 2000 gil up there.

"I would like that gun over there." pointed Vincent.

"Huh! Kid your far to young you'd blow yer eye out" said the shop owner.

"No I wouldn't I'm perfectly good with a gun, I've had 25 years of practice." explained Vincent.

"Yeah in your dreams, your not even over the age of five." said the shop owner.

"No, I'm perfectly an adult I'm just..." said Vincent before he was cut off.

"Most kids your age say that, sorry son, I wasn't born yesterday." joked the owner. Vincent let out a sigh, then Cloud came in.

"Vincent what're you doing in here" asked Cloud picking up the small child.

"Was trying to get a weapon, you know who's after me." explained Vincent.

"Sorry sir, he's to young to carry a gun or a weapon for that matter." said the shop owner.

"How 'bout I buy that then? I'm not to young to carry one." said Cloud giveing off a smirk.

"Alright suit yer self." said the shop owner, Cloud with the weapon and 2000 gil gone left the store.

"Cloud you didn't have to do that." said Vincent holding the small gun in his hands.

"It's alright, not like there was a way you could get the weapon your self." said Cloud"Any way I don't care about about spending so little gil I have thousands." said Cloud.

"Yeah... Damn you Sephiroth..." muttered Vincent.

"... Vincent, we'll get you back to normal one way or another." said Cloud, he looked down at the small child he was carrying.

"Thanks, Cloud, that means a lot to me..." Vincent muttered. Cloud could tell Vincent was so sick of being such a small being.

"It's ok, now, let's get back to the hotel? Yuffie was kinda worrying that's why I came out to look for you." said Cloud.

"She... She was" asked Vincent. He looked up at Cloud,he was flustering again, his face was a crimson red, Cloud just smiled, Vincent looked a lot different without the bandana and collar of the cape to cover up his face.

"Yeah worried sick." said Cloud walking along with Vincent, he looked down and saw Vincent looking kind of worrily ahead of him. "What's wrong"

"Uhm... what if she spanks me" asked Vincent, he stared up at Cloud.

"Ah... Uh... Well... I'm sure she won't." said Cloud"But then you were gone for about an hour or two and we couldn't get ahold of you with the PHS." said Cloud.

"Mhph..." replied Vincent getting picked up by Cloud.

"Now how about we go in, I'll protect your butt from Yuffie." said Cloud smileing at Vincent.

"Ha...ha..ha... Very funny Cloud" said Vincent sarcastically. He frowned a little he didn't like those jokes, he thought that was embarrassing enough, about being spanked.

They entered, Yuffie nearly hyper ventalated looking for Vincent. "Vincent! There you are" she gasped running over and hugging the small child in her arms. Vincent nearly suffercated from the vice grip bear hug.

"Yu-Yuffie! Let go" said Vincent the best he could. He pulled away a bit, and then caught his breath, he looked at Yuffie and he started blushing.

"I was worried" said Yuffie.

"I'm sorry, it takes a while for me to find things when I'm this young, and small." said Vincent.

"From now on one of us will have to go with you." said Red sitting next to the shrunken Vincent.

"Yeah I agree with Red, you need to be careful, if Sephiroth is after you, he could just kill you in plain sight, without any hesitation." said Tifa.

"Well he does have a weapon now." said Cloud.

"Weapon or not a little child cannot fend off Sephiroth on his own." said Yuffie.

"I'm not that young" said Vincent, he was pulled towards Yuffie and was hugged once more.

"Yes you are, your not a child mentally, but your a child phsyically, and the physical is what matters." said Red.

"Yeah could be to damn dangerous for you, if that Sephiroth is runnin' around after you." said Barret.

"I agree with Barret, kid you gotta stick with one of us." said Cid.

"..." replied Vincent.

Later on, Vincent started to feal a little uneasy, unsafe, he snuggled up against Yuffie, and started to fall asleep, as he went into dream land he started haveing a nightmare.

-

"...?... I'm an adult" asked Vincent, there was nothing but darkness surrounding him, then a blurry figure started to appear infront of him.

"Hello, Vincent..." said a chilling voice.

"Sep-Sephiroth" said Vincent backing away slowly.

"I'm surprised your still alive... I must not have taken all the strong ages out of you, I still feal young." said Sephiroth, Vincent backed away slowly, he looked back at himself he was a child once more in his dream, and getting younger. He was now but a mere infant in his dream, just probably learning how to walk, and he now couldn't talk.

"He he he ha ha ha ha" laughed Sephiroth, indeed he was strong than before, infact nearly normal. Vincent struggled to his feet to run but all he did was trip, Vincent sat up and looked back at Sephiroth. Sephiroth approached him slowly as to attack him, Vincent started to cry a little, he closed his eyes, and awaited the strike of death.

-

"Vincent... Vincent wake up." said Yuffie lightly shakeing the child awake, his eyes opened widely and sweat poured off his face, he sat up and looked at Yuffie.

"Y-Y-Yuffie" asked Vincent weakly.

"Oh... You were haveing a nightmare" said Yuffie hugging Vincent"Shhh... It's alright now."

"No... No it's not... he's going to come after me again, and this time... I won't make it through." said Vincent.

"Who's comeing after you? Sephiroth" asked Yuffie. Vincent shuddered with fear, he burried his face in Yuffie's shoulder, and started crying again.

"What happened in your dream little one" asked Yuffie holding him close to her.

"It's Sephiroth, he... He's going to try and make me younger." said Vincent.

"What? Your already at the peak of getting out of toddler years, what more ages could he get out of you" asked Yuffie.

"I... I don't know, and after that he showed me, he was going to kill me." said Vincent.

"Well you'll just have to stay with me now won't you" asked Yuffie.

"...Mh-hm..." replied Vincent.

"Alright let's go back to bed." said Yuffie falling asleep with the small child in her arms.

'Please yuffie, I don't want you getting hurt because of me.' thought Vincent as he closed his eyes and fell asleep once more.

Chapter 11... End!


	12. True blue chibi!

That next morning, the sun peaked through the windows, some of the sun light got into Vincent's eyes, he flinched and then sat up, the room had a golden glaze from the furnished wood and sun rays. He yawned and looked around, he squirmed out of Yuffie's grip, and then headed on out of his room, he was usually the first one awake, so he knew he was going to be alone. He let out a heavy sigh as he carefully continued down the steap stairs.

'I've gotta get away from them.' thought Vincent to himself, he wished he could run away, he knew that if he didn't get away someone he cared about like Yuffie would get hurt. As he started to walk out of the hotel he turned around and mentally said to them, 'Till we meet again everyone, good bye.'

Vincent headed out the door into the empty city, it was so early, he was probably the only one awake, he knew he was going to die like Aeris. Sephiroth was after him, and either he was going to kill Sephiroth and return to an adult or die trying. He looked at his gun, then at his body, and then up at the sky, it was a clear sunny day, cool but still slightly warm, like a day in Autum.

"So... Your leaveing" asked a voice up from behind him.

"..." replied Vincent turning around.

"Vincent, where will you go" asked the blonde spikey haired man.

"Oh, Cloud." sighed Vincent.

"Your not leavein', so.." said Cloud before being cut off.

"I am leaveing! Sephiroth, is after **me!** Not you or anyone else! Just me! I will not allow, because of my presence that my friends will be killed" cried Vincent.

"We won't be killed, Vincent. And I will not allow myself to let another friend be lost to Sephiroth." said Cloud. Vincent was about in tears once more, Cloud scooped him up and held him close"Vincent it's ok, don't worry anymore."

Vincent pushed away from Cloud, he squrimed and pushed till Cloud almost dropped him. Cloud held him tightly, he walked back into the hotel and sat down with Vincent, the child gave up and closed his eyes, he held back his tears, and started to relax finally.

"Cloud why did you stop me? I don't think I could live with another sin if Sephiroth, killed one of you." cried Vincent.

"And I will not allow you to be killed by him either. I already let Aeris die, and I will not allow Sephiroth to take your life or anyone else's that I care about." replied Cloud.

"But... I would've been fine." said Vincent.

"Not likely. Now Vincent, why don't you go back to bed, your pretty tired I can tell." said Cloud.

"Let's both go back to bed again." said Vincent. Cloud agreed, and both went back to sleep for a while. Vincent got up after he made sure Cloud was asleep. Vincent ran off again, and walked out of the town, he knew about the monsters, all about the dangers he could encounter, but as long as Yuffie and cloud and anyone else wasn't hurt or killed, he didn't care.

"Huff, I think I'm... Huff, I'm far enough away from Cloud and the rest." said Vincent nearly out of breath.

"Yes... So far away from help, so... all alone." said a chilling familiar voice.

"Se-Sephiroth" said Vincent, pulling out his gun.

"So your going to shoot me" asked Sephiroth.

"..." replied Vincent as he took aim.

"Don't make me laugh" said Sephiroth appearing behind Vincent and then punching him throwing him face forward.

"Augh" replied Vincent.

"Heh, now surrender yourself to me and I might let you live." said Sephiroth.

"I will not... Nor will you kill any of the ones I care about, even if I die, they can live on." said Vincent.

"Heh." replied Sephiroth, he stuck out his arm, and Vincent felt pain surge throughout his body. Vincent felt younger than he already was. He started to shrink yet again, he pulled his gun out it took both hands to hold the hand gun, and he shot. The bullet went right through Sephiroth's hand and into his arm. Sephiroth retreated, after getting all he needed.

"II can't walk all that well." said Vincent, he started to trip and fall over. He ws under the age of 3 years now, he couldn't walk all that well nor could he speak all that well. Vincent sat down and started crying.

"Vinnie" called Yuffie looking toward the outside part of the town.

"..." replied Vincent. 'Oh no! I must've been thrown back farther than I thought, I need to hide!'

"Vinnie? Vinnie" Called Yuffie. Just then she heard rustling in the bushes, she walked over to see if it was an animal or Vincent.

"..." she said she opened the bush and a bird flew out"EEK" she screamed as she fell back into another bush. She fell on something with hair, and soft skin, it had human features, she turned around to see two large ruby red eyes staring right into her brown lively eyes.

"V-Vinnie! What in the planet" said Yuffie picking him up, he was barely old enough to be called winged off the bottle. She cradled him in her arms, he was in no postion to fight against her.

"... I was attacked...,. B-by Sepwroth." said vincent the best he could. Within this transformation he was barely a 2-year-old.

"But why? How" asked Yuffie.

"I dwon't know! He wanted to be owder." said Vincent unhappily. Yuffie raced off to cloud and the rest to show them Vincent's new form.

'Don't worry Vinnie, this proves it is sephiroth after you!' thought Yuffie to herself as she raced off.

chapter 12... End!

-

Wow it's already chapter 12! I can't believe I've made it this far! Can you, well I could say there will be a little drama later in the story but for now I made a funny!


	13. Bad Omen

Yuffie ran in, she was out of breath, and Vincent was clinging to her for dear life. She arrived not to soon, Cloud was going outside to look for them, she ran up to him, with one of the most frantic looks on her face, she nearly fell arriveing and he caught her.

"Woah, Yuffie, what the?" asked Cloud, setting the teenage girl on her feet.

"It's, Vinnie, he-" she said unable to finish her sentance.

Little Vincent looked up at Cloud and shivered a bit, he looked back at Yuffie, and blushed a crimson color, due to the fact, Cloud told him not to leave. He looked down in sheer embarassment.

"What happened to him?" asked Cloud.

"I think it was, Sephiroth." said Yuffie.

"Sephiroth! Vincent, I thought I told you not to leave the town!" said Cloud.

"... Bwut, he would've attwacked anyway." said Vincent, he looked up at Cloud, and then looked back down.

"Well there's nothing we can do now, let's go into the hotel." said Cloud.

Yuffie walked after Cloud, and Vincent just clung onto her, like a baby who didn't know how to walk, or didn't know the town like the back of his hand. He looked off, he did see though, a mysterious fellow in a black cape, smile, and then vanish. He wrinkled up his nose and let out a slight quiet "grr..." so to speak.

"Vinnie, what's wrong?" asked Yuffie.

"... Nwothing." replied Vincent. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed and looked off as they walked on. He felt really defenceless, more than before, he felt so little, and incapable of fighting for himself, he felt weak, he had other people fight for him, and now he had people carrying him, he felt so stupid for running off like that. now he had a lot more to be embarassed about.

"Kawaii!" cried Tifa as Cloud and Yuffie walked in, Tifa picked up Vincent, from Yuffie, and started hugging him, he was so small, he was like a doll compared to the size of Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, and everyone else. Vincent blushed, he looked back to Cloud and Yuffie for help.

"Yuffie, leave him." muttered Cloud.

"But why?" she asked.

"This is what he gets for not listening." said Cloud and he and Yuffie walked off.

"We need to get new clothes for you, don't we?" asked Tifa, looking at Vincent's small form. Tifa skipped happily out the door, and bought Vincent, some new clothes. The chibi looked like a real infant now, wearing a blue baby outfit, to Vincent, it looked like a dress, to Tifa, it made him look really cute, and like a real baby. Noone wouls suspect him of being over 9 months old at the least. He was lucky, he still had his hair and bangs, although, it was a lot shorter than his adult hair. His hair was a lot jmore silkier, and softer, like downy. His body was very soft, like a plushie version of Vincent.

"Tifa! He's adorable!" said Yuffie, she held Vincent, both girls swooning over him, like as if he really looked good, or so he thought. He couldn't help it but he felt uncomfortable, he started to push away a little.

"We need to put a daiper on him, don't we?" asked Tifa looking at Vincent.

"Yes we do!" said Yuffie.

'Daipers? What are these two harpies thinking about!' thought Vincent to himself. Then he felt himself get laid down on a flat surface, he felt his legs get picked up, and laid down on something soft and fluffy, he knew he didn't have any underwear on. He started to panic. 'What is Yuffie and Tifa! A pair of petifiles!'

Finally he had a daiper on, he was really blushing by then, his blush was darker than the red cloak he wore as an adult.

"He's so cute." said Tifa.

"And small." continued Yuffie.

'Get away! I feal violated..' thought Vincent to himself. He felt his blush becomeing worse the more he thought about it, then he was picked up by Yuffie, and laid against her breast. He blushed more, when normally that's how all women carried their young.

"Hm? Vinnie, it's ok." said Yuffie, hugging the young Vincent. Vincent looked away, a blush still someing on.

'I don't think in a thousand years I'll forget this.' thought Vincent to himself.

Yuffie and Tifa walked back into town, he looked around, and saw it again, Sephiroth standing in the clear blue, that or it was an illusion his mind was makeing up, no one else seemed to see Sephiroth, he laughed, and walked away. Vincent started to cry a little, he actually felt, scared. He clung onto Yuffie tighter, and started whimpering. They then walked into the hotel, and Yuffie rubbed his back.

"Shh, It's ok Vinnie, your safe with me." said Yuffie. She rubbed his back in a calming manner and managed to put his thoughts to rest. "Vinnie, it's ok, I'll get you back to normal I promise."

Chapter 13... End!


	14. Eden a step away

Tifa and Yuffie came back in holding a very tired, very embarassed looking Vincent Valentine baby. Cloud looked at him, through his weary eyes he could tell there was a lot of worry. Cloud looked off, but then, he saw some thing strange, a glimpse of a person with white hair and green eyes, smileing up at them through the window.

Cloud slowly backed away from the window, he looked back at Yuffie and Vincent, Vincent was fast asleep in Yuffie's arms, Barret and Cid were pokeing fun at them, and Yuffie was about to pick up her shuriken and attack the bumbling idiots. All seemed simi-normal (_Cloud's pov. almost normal because Vincent was a baby_.), but Cloud knew some thing was still amiss.

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Vincent, looking around he was in a black abyss, no walls, no floor, no light, no anything or anyone.

"Ha ha ha ha... Your right where I want you." laughed a voice, then it took form of Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth. So, have you come to finish me off?"asked Vincent.

"Somewhat, but what's the fun of killing you if I can't torture you?" asked Sephiroth.

Behind Sephiroth an image of Yuffie showed up, she looked happy to see Vincent, like he had been lost or something, it was like she didn't even see Sephiroth next to her, then Sephiroth stabbed her through like he did Aeris. Vincent's eyes went wide, he watched Yuffie fall to the ground just a couple of inches away from Vincent, he stood there in shock.

"N...No.. Yuffie!" he cried out, and for once, tears came from his eyes, he embraced her and her limp body, it turned back into the darkness that had consumed Sephiroth and Vincent.

"See? You only bring pain, even in your dreams, you can't save the women you love." said Sephiroth, now messing with his mind, "Now let me destroy, you, and maybe the young girl Yuffie, might live, for a while."

"... No... I won't let you... Kill Yuffie!" cried out Vincent, his eyes, pure with anger, sadness, and vengence. In his dream his aura became that of an energy source and threw Sephiroth a couple of feet, Vincent in his dream had regained his adult form. He glared down at Sephiroth, he even picked up Sephiroth's sword, and in the dream stabbed Sephiroth through the shoulder. "If you keep bothering us, and don't transform me back to normal, I'll impale this th rough your head when I awake." said Vincent.

Sephiroth smirked and vanished into the darkness. Vncent felt himself revert to his younger years, he knew he was awakening from his nightmare.

* * *

"Vinnie!" cried Yuffie, trying to get him awake.

"!" replied Vincent wakeing up.

Everyone around them was in shock, while Vincent was asleep, not only did tears come from his eyes, his heart had stopped. They thought that Sephiroth or what ever did this to him was makeing his heart shut down. Vincent sat up, and looked at everyone.

"&& kid, don't give me a heart-attack at my age!" said Cid.

"That goes for two of us." said Barret.

"We used two pheonix downs on you!" said Tifa.

"On me?" asked Vincent.

"Yes, your heart completely stopped." said Cloud.

"Be glad your still alive. But what would make his heart stop?" asked Yuffie.

"Sephiroth." said Vincent the best he could, "He, was trying to kill me again."

"What!" asked about everyone.

"He was trying to get me out of his way." said Vincent.

"But why, it's not like you can do anything now?" asked Red.

"But I can, but I'm not sure what."

"Well then, don't go back to sleep." said Yuffie.

"Right." said Vincent.

Later on, day had turned into night, and the sun set and the moon rose. Through out that whole process most of Cloud's party had fallen asleep, all except Vincent, he walked out of the room quietly and into the center of town. It was well around midnight so no one was awake or at least anyone he knew. He walked towards the outside of town.

"Time for me, to finish this." said Vincent walking out side of town, he turned into chaos to kill anything that got in his way of destroying Sephiroth (_Chaos is the only thing in his adult form currently, so it is big... Darn it_!).

"Ho? Vincent, I didn't know they let children out this late." said Sephiroth, appearing behind Vincent, knocking him out of Chaos form. Vincent stood up, a little blood trickled out of his mouth because of the hit.

"Heh, I've come to finish this, only one of us walks away, and if you do Cloud and the others won't rest until your dead." said Vincent, in his mind he was mentally saying his good byes.

"Good, i'm tired of these childish games." said Sephiroth.

Vincent lept and Sephiroth drew his sword, and the clash of the two men went on.

* * *

_**Hi, yeah this story was great and all... Yes I'm comeing to the end of the story. I'm so happy that you all keep reading, I have another saga starting, call "Chibi Sephiroth", it's ok. I will miss typeing this one. my last chapter #13 was all the humor this story had left, chapter 15 is probably the final chapter to the "Chibi Vincent", I tell you all the names i messed up on in this chapter. (Vincent, Vinvet) (Cloud, Coud) (Yuffie, Yufe)... Well in any case thank you all! Oh and don't get me wrong I like Vincent, he's my second favorite character after Sephiroth. Ok fare well! Until next time!**_


	15. Not quiet the end

Vincent lashed out at Sephiroth, but Vincent was so small, he was caught and thrown several feet, the child colided with a rock. Vincent shivered as the pain slid down his back and thru-out his small childish form. He stood up but then all of a sudden his legs gave out, he fell upon the ground and dust, he couldn't stand up anymore, he could hardly before, but it felt like his back was shattered. He looked about to see Sephiroth, his persuer, come closer, he heard Sephiroth behind him, he turned just in time to see the sword get drawn through his body.

"...Ka.. heh..." said Vincent, he coughed up some blood, and then was picked up by the skruff of the neck.

"... Heh... I'd much perfer if you stayed alive a little longer." said Sephiroth, "After all, it's no fun to kill you like the wretch, Aeris."

"... Put... Mwe... Down... Sepiroth..." said Vincent, he was closeing his eyes, his soul was to be relequinshed from his body.

"Sephiroth!" said a familiar voice, it was Cloud! Vincent opened his eyes, to see Cloud, his expression, full of hatred and greif.

"Cloud... I.." said Vincent, he was then thrown to Cloud. Cloud caught him in his arms, he looked down upon the child's broken body, he was still alive, but only by a thread.

"... Sorry I didn't believe you earlier." said Cloud.

" Ha ha ha ha... So you've come for that little brat?" asked Sephiroth, "Save it till later, I'll finish him off later... He's to pathetic right now."

"I'll fight you!" said Cloud stepping forward, then he remembered, Vincent's body wasn't going to take that more stress, he was about dead anyway.

"Cloud... Fight... Him..." said Vincent through coughs, Vincent was indeed about to die as it was.

"... We'll finish this later, Sephiroth!" said Cloud. Sephiroth smirked, he was waiting untill, Vincent was really going to try and kill him, for someone, so he could dampen his spirits more. Sephiroth vanished into nothing, and Cloud ran towards the city.

"Vincent, hang on." said Cloud, "Vincent!"

* * *

"..." Said Vincent, his eyes opened to see a light, it was a ceiling light, like thoughs in a hospital. He couldn't sit up, he could hardly breathe.

"Vincent, your awake!" said Yuffie's voice. Vincent turned to see Yuffie, her eyes full of tears, face full of hope, he woke up, she aparently was crying. Tifa was sitting beside her, comforting her.

"Was... I alsweep two wong?" asked Vincent, he was for once jokeing, he looked at Yuffie, he smiled slightly at her.

"Vinnie..!" said Yuffie, she embraced him then and there, she held him gentlely, and huged him slightly.

"Yuffie, your cwushing mwe." said Vincent, squirming out of her reach or trying to.

"Your ok! I'm so glad... I'm so glad..." she said.

Cloud walked in, he was worried as well, but all his worry, half way ceased seeing Vincent sitting up and in Yuffie's "bear hug", of an embrace.

"Your fealing better?" asked Cloud walking over.

"... Yes." said Vincent.

"You had us worried sick!" said Yuffie.

"..." replied Vincent, he looked down, now this was embarrassing.

"Thank Odin, your ok." said Tifa walking over.

"What was the big idea, takeing on, Sephiroth on your own, huh!" asked Yuffie tickleing him.

"Ah! Yuffie stwop!" said Vincent.

Vincent struggled and eventually got away, but fell off the bed, he looked up at them, and sweat dropped. He couldn't get up, he was stuck on the floor.

"A little help there?" asked Cloud, he picked up Vincent and sat him on his lap.

Vincent rested his head on Cloud's cheast, he was weary, his back still hurt, and his, wound from the masumane blade still didn't heal. He closed his eyes and started to dream, it was a comforting dream. He saw a girl, he was in his normal state he noticed, he approached her, only to realise it was Yuffie, she was sitting down in the same outfit Lucrecia was in. He felt her embrace him, he felt safe, and happy, he didn't want to wake up, but he knew he would.

Vincent lazily opened his eyes, they were on the Highwind, he saw Yuffie sitting in a chair next to him, she was snoreing loudly, he woundered why he woke up.

"Yuffie why do you snore?" asked Vincent.

"Eh? Your awake... Again!"

"Uh-huh." replied Vincent stumbleing out of the bed, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Midgar, for thingy for your body."

"A thwingy?" asked Vincent.

"You know, when they analyze your body?" asked Yuffie.

"Oh! A analyzwation?" said Vincent.

"Oh yes! An analyzation, of your body." said Yuffie.

Vincent sighed he was so small, and everyone else was so tall compared to him. He brushed his clothes off, tried to walk but tripped instead, Yuffie scooped him up and tickled him.

"Vinnie, you know you can't walk!" said Yuffie. Vincent laughed a little, and Yuffie continuelusly tickled him.

'Maybe, I can stay this way... Just a little longer." thought Vincent as Yuffie tickled him.

* * *

**_YAY it's not the end yet, I'm drawing out the story! Sorry good Ideas I just gotta use!_**


	16. Kiddnaped!

Later on, they arrived at Midgar. They looked at it, not much to look at, their real destination was NeoMidgar, where Reeve was running the main power supply, and in a safe and economical manner. Vincent shuddered, he looked down in the midist of them walking, then he completely stopped.

"...? vinnie, what's wrong?" asked Yuffie.

"Iw mwade swome enimwies while we where hwere wast twme." said Vincent, as he looked up slightly.

"Enimies?" asked Cloud?

_**

* * *

Yep it's a flash back...

* * *

**_

Vincent was walking around the streets of NeoMidgar, for he was still an adult and rambunctious. As he was walking through Midgar, he heard a woman scream, he looked back, and saw a woman, oddly enough resembleing Yuffie, and yet she was to much of a whimp and a lot older, some where around 26 maybe. Vincent watched, as a few ruffians approached her.

"Heh, a little cutie, mind if I see they're real?" asked one of the imputant men.

"Get away from me! Eek!" she screamed as they tore her upper torso clothes. By then Vincent, was gladly able to beat the hell out of them, he walked into the shadows, and then appeard out of no where, or so it seamed.

"You heard the woman, release her at once." said Vincent. The drunkards turned to see Vincent standing before them.

"Ho and what're you gonna do about it, chew us to death, Mr.Vampire?" laughed one of them, Vincent looked pissed, he narrowed his eyes, and then knocked one of the thugs off their feet useing the metal claw.

"Eh! No point o' gettin' tuff, we juss be gettin' ae spot o' fun." said the other one. Vincent looked at him with a glare to kill a thousand men if looks could kill.

"Get your fun some where else you, bastard... Pig." said Vincent.

"Oi, you bea' callin' meh ae pig now? Dun see how I can letta cha live." he stumbled up to Vincent, but before he could do anything, Vincent punched him, knocking him to the floor.

"Woman, come. They won't bothering you for a while." said Vincent. He walked holding her hand, then one of the thugs set up.

"Ae gonna rememba you, can't waet till ae see ya again."

End Flash back.

* * *

"Oh so you think, they could still be after you?" asked Barret.

"Possibwy." said Vincent in return.

"Well we'll have to be careful!" yuffie said then she picked Vincent up, and walked with the rest of the group.

Later on, they arrived at the new ShinRa, they walked in to see, it was very clean not so big, and well kept. Some of the receptionists looked at Vincent and Yuffie, and awed and kued over him.

"Hello miss, aww how old is he?" asked one of the women.

"Who is his father, is he that dashing man with blonde hair?" asked another.

"Uhh..." said Yuffie, she looked down at Vincent then at Cloud.

"Your probably here to see Reeve?" asked one of the male receptionists.

"Yes." said Cloud, they were then lead off.

'Yuffie, my mom! No way... I don't look anything like, Yuffie... Do I?" Thought Vincent.

"Ahh... I see your all here." said Reeve, walking forward to them.

"Yes, but we are rather tired." said Red.

"Go make yourselves at hom there is a hotel for certain people if they have to stay late or come in early, or stay over night, you can sleep there." said Reeve.

"Iw'll stway hwere. Iw'm nwot twired you wall gwo west." said Vincent.

So with that, but some reluctantcy from Yuffie, they all went to bed. Vincent looked up at Reeve then looked down, he remembered when Reeve was only a teenager, although Reeve probably doesn't remember him at all.

"So, Vincent, ready to get analyzed?" asked Reeve.

"... You mwake it swound wike Iw'm a machwine." said Vincent.

"Well we wanna see if Sephiroth or whoever did this to you didn't put something in your blood to do this." said Reeve.

"Wight wight..." said Vincent climbing up on the machine, with a little of Reeve's help.

"Don't worry this'll take only a moment, ok?" asked Reeve.

"Otae!" said Vincent in reply. He laid down, and closed his eyes, he felt the cold steal against his back. "Ngh..." muttered Vincent he winced and whimpered a little. Then he felt himself get picked up.

"All done, you ok?" asked Reeve.

"Uh.." said Vincent, then going to a crimson blush. "Iw'm fwine." he muttered.

"Roger!" said Reeve.

"Yessir?" asked the man in his odd irish accent, his voice was very familiar to Vincent.

"Will you take, Vincent, to where Cloud is?" asked Reeve.

"Ae sure will." he said then he scooped Vincent up and walked off with him. Vincent wasn't easy, he felt nervous, then he felt the man clasp his hand over his mouth.

"That Vampire fellow ought tae be yer papa, so I'm gonna see if he be comein afta ye." said the man. Vincent then realized who this was, it was the man he saved the woman from a year ago.

'So the man wasn't completely intoxicated after all!' thought Vincent, he then tried to struggle out of the man's arms, but to no avail, he was carried off and his last words before being carried off were, "Yuffie hwelp!" Then he was gone...

Chapter16 end...

* * *

_**Poor Vinnie, a crazy Irish man bent on revenge has vincent and is awaiting Vincent, how will he get away? Wait till the next chapter!**_


	17. Transformation

Vincent felt himself get put down, on the way he had been blind folded, and gagged, all he knew was no one saw them. Finally the blind fold was lifted and he saw a danky old hide out, for a new city, this place sucked. The man laughed triumphantly, for captureing the supposedly child of the man who beat him up.

"That bastard is gonna have hell from meh." said the man in his crude voice.

'Bastard, what does he think he'll prove! If I were still an adult I could easily kill him with my gun and or my chaos form.' Thought Vincent, that made his eye twitch with anger.

"A little attitude eh? Ae guess like father like son." said Roger

"Ptthph!" said Vincent in reply sticking out his tounge at his kidnapper.

"Why you little--" said Roger cutting himself off, "Do that again and Ae'll cut yer tounge off." Vincent in reply glared at him, anger surged through his body, as he tried to escape.

"Feh.." said Vincent. The man laughed, and started writeing a letter to Vincent, unaware the man he wanted to fight and kill was sitting right next to him.

"Ae'll go and give, Vincent, tha letter, his little boy is kidnapped." said Roger walking out of the room. Vincent threw himself down on the floor and tried to crawl to the door, he had been tied up on top of that, he had just noticed that little flaw in his escape.

* * *

_**"Yuffie..." **_

__

_**"Yuffie, I have to leave." said a deep toned voice, the one she knew so well now.**_

_**"Vincent?" she aske back, but then his adult image appeared.**_

_**"I must go to, Lucrecia." said Vincent.**_

_**"But she's dead!" said Yuffie.**_

_**"I know... Which is why I must join her now."**_

_**"Vincent... You can't be you were just with Reeve and..." said Yuffie.**_

_**"You cannot stop him..." came a sickening female voice, "He has been dead for a long time, it's better if you leave him alone."**_

_**"No! I won't let you take him!" said Yuffie, hugging onto Vincent, then Vincent's body turned to glass, and started to shatter, then in his place stood, Lucrecia, holding the younger version of Vincent in her arms, she smiled at Yuffie, a triumphant smile, Yuffie was on her knees now, looking up at the woman with her new love.**_

_**"He needs to come home." said Lucrecia.**_

_**"No he does not! He's alive, unlike you!" said Yuffie, just enough to reach Vincent...

* * *

**_

"Yuffie, Yuffie wake up!" said Red's voice.

"! ... Uh... Good morning?" asked Yuffie, sitting up.

"It's horrible come quick!" said red running to the other room. Yuffie came running in to see a pissed off Cloud and several other people who looked just as angry. Yuffie walked over and picked up the note, it read:

_**Vincent,**_

_**I have your little son, should you want him back alive meet me at the church of the older slums of Midgar at 1900 hours...**_

_**Do come along for it would be ashame to kill the little fellow.**_

"Vincent's son?" asked Yuffie.

"No, no, he has Vincent!" said Cloud.

"Wha-what he didn't come back!" said Yuffie with alarm.

"No, apparently not, Roger was supposed to bring him back, but the resemblence was so uncanny to his adult form, did he have any enimies?" asked Reeve.

"Juss one!" said Barret, "I think."

"I haven't seen Roger or Vincent..." said Reeve.

Yuffie turned around, and shuttered, could this be about what happend in her dream? She then thought, 'Wait if Vincent doesn't show up, he'll kill Vincent, and then...' She shuttered and covered her mouth with her hands, then shook her head, 'No that can't happen, that would be to crule.'

"Yuffie are you alright?" asked Tifa running over to her.

"I'm going to save, Vincent." said Yuffie.

"What!" said just about everyone, they all looked at Yuffie, with a little shock.

"It's my fault he got into this mess, I should've stayed with him! Now it's my job to get him back!" said Yuffie.

"But Yuffie it's not--" said Tifa.

"I'm going at 8:00PM I'll be there! I swear it!" said Yuffie.

12 hours later, the sun had set, at it was officially night. Darkness settled where there used to be light and only moon light and star light shined down. Yuffie walked back to the older version of Midgar to the church where Aeris's flowers grew, and remained untouched, but still grew beautifully. Yuffie walked in to see a a man dressed in a ratty outfit holding, Vincent by the throught. Yuffie walked forward.

"I'm here release him at once!" said Yuffie.

"I sent for Vincent not his wench." said the man, "Although yer rather pretty, I doubt yer this child's mither."

"I said 'Put him down' and I mean it!" said Yuffie.

"And what if Ae don't?" he laughed.

"Then I'll fight you!" said Yuffie.

"Awright then to yer expence of both yer lives, that coward Vincent didn't show."

Those words made Vincent's blood boil, not only did this man go to so low to kidnap him, but then went off and called him a coward on top of that. Vincent started to struggle, finally he was tossed into a pew, and hit it with a loud thud. It didn't take long after that he heard Yuffie fighting the man and started to lose, this guy was a lot stronger than she thought, he then pulled out a knife and cut her stomache. She knelt down in pain, she started to bleed perfusely, then the man stood above her.

"Now die..." said Roger said stabbing down, but then he noticed the thing he stabbed wasn't Yuffie, but a man in a red cape, long black hair, with a golden arm to boot.

"Ngh... Huh?" asked Yuffie looking up to see adult Vincent winceing beacuse the blade had gone into his back instead of hers.

"Are... You alright?" asked Vincent, he then stood up and held her in his arms.

'I can't believe it, he's normal!' thought Yuffie.

"How did you get here?" asked the man.

"Enough is enough, I should've killed you a while back, but now I will make sure your no longer part of this life, it's to good for you." said Vincent laying Yuffie on a pew, giveing her full cure materia.

"Bastard!" said Roger lungeing at Vincent, just then Vincent's eyes turned red, and he transformed into chaos the manwas still in the air, then a skull appeard from the ground and caused demons to come about and they tore the man to shreads. Yuffie watched as the man's blood spattered onto Vincent, along with some of vincent's blood. Vincent walked over to Yuffie, and as he did he lost his footing and fell, she jumped up and caught Vincent. She used Full cure on herself then on Vincent, Vincent smiled and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry." he murmured.

"No I'm sorry." said Yuffie, she then noticed instead of holding an adult Vincent, she held the infant version of Vincent, he was laying up against her, he was still breathing and looked tired, he was still fighting sleep, just incase, "Ssshhh... No Vincent, close your eyes. We'll get back to NeoMidgar safe and sound."

Vincent looked up at her his crimson eyes fluttered and then he fell asleep. And Yuffie ran out of the church and back to NeoMidgar avoideing any battles that could occur.

Chapter17 the end...


	18. Looking forward and not behind

Yuffie weirly staggered towards NeoMidgar, Vincent slumbered in her arms. Her eye sight was getting blurry and she could hardly keep her wits, Vincent was no help to that either. Vincent shuddered and held tight to Yuffie, then blood leaked onto his mouth, this awakend the small child in her arms.

"Yuffie... Use swome materiwa..." said Vincent sleepily as he pulle dout cure3 materia.

"But, Vinnie..." said Yuffie as it was put up against her abdoman.

"Cure... Thwee..." said Vincent as the glowing light covered her body and started to heal her. She looked down at the sleepy yet smileing child.

"Thank you... Vinnie." said Yuffie.

Vincent closed his eyes letting the image of her stay in his subconsious mind. He saw her cheery smile, and her brown eyes gleaming with life. He smiled in his sleep, to Yuffie... He looked like a perfect angel. His raven hair glemmered in the moon light and his pale skin shone.

* * *

_**"That woman..."**_

__

_**"You take great intrest in this woman?"**_

_**"... Shut up..."**_

_**"Are you tired of me?"**_

_**"Shut up! I've had enough of you toying with me!"**_

_**"What a stunt, I turned back into an infant myself... You must be really determined to piss me off."**_

_**"Shut up Sephiroth!" said Vincent screaming into the darkness. Then Yuffie appeared before him, she was wearing a white dress and she looked so happy.**_

_**"Vincent I found you!' said Yuffie, she ran up to him and held him.**_

_**"No... Not another one of your illusions..." said Vincent.**_

_**"What do you mean Vincent? It's me Yuffie." said the woman.**_

_**"Sephiroth... Stop it..." said Vincent.**_

_**"My for a child your sharp tounged." said Sephiroth, "I wish I didn't have to kill you."**_

_**"Why?" asked Vincent.**_

_**"You would make an excellent puppet."**_

_**Vincent glared at the yuffie with Sephiroth's voice emmiting from her. Sephiroth just smiled and the puppet faded away to show Sephiroth.**_

_**"Leave me alone... I don't care if you remain an adult and I remain a child! I just... I just want you to leave me and my friends alone!" said the child lashing out a Sephiroth.**_

_**"Wake up!" said sephiroth as he faded..

* * *

**_

"Vinnie..." said Yuffie as she stroked his hair beads of sweat trickled down Vincent's face. He awoke with a start, then layed back down in the bed. His weary red eye fixed themselves on Yuffie.

"Morning... Are you still haveing nightmares?" asked Yuffie, as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Iw'm gwuessing you gwot hwome ok?" asked Vincent realizeing he was asleep the whole time except for once.

"Yep, Cloud got worried and found me right on the outskirts and brought me back in." said Yuffie as a smile went across her face. Vincent setteled in to her cradle and rested his head on her arms. 'After, Vinnie transformed last night... He's been really tuckered out, almost like he's been through hell and back.'

"Yuffie?" asked Vincent wearily.

"Yes Vinnie?" asked Yuffie, she held him closer so he woudn't use so much energy.

"Thwank you fwor twakeing care wof mwe... Pwease bwe cwareful..." said Vincent.

"Vinnie... siigh." said Yuffie as Vincent had already fallen back to sleep, "Rest easy, we'll be out of this city soon."

_**Later on...**_

"Alright we have Vincent's blood work!" said Cait Sith jumping in.

"Well how is it?' asked Cloud anxiously.

"Well there seems to be nothing in his blood or anything that is keeping him as a child or that transformed him into an infant... Infact, we think this was done by something far greater than mako and we just cannot tell what it is.. It's undetectable." said Cait Sith.

"Well shit! You mean he's gonna stay like that fo evea?" asked Barret.

"Well... Not for ever... He could be killed before then, and he might just grow up." said Cait Sith.

"Oh... Real comforting.." said Cid sarcastically.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes on him a lot." said Tifa.

Vincent started to stirr it was like he woke up from an over douse of sleep medication, he sat up and fell right back down, his eyes fluttered, then he looked at the door to him room. he sat up and kept his balance and dragged himself to the door. Just then Yuffie came through the door and tripped over Vincent's leg, she then fell on the bed.

"Yuffie! Awre you awright!" asked Vincent as he scrambbled up to her.

"I'm fine." she said, "just a little shocked."

"Iw'm sworry!" said Vincent as he blushed, "I... I dwidn't mwean two... Hm?" said Vincent as yuffie picked him up.

"Well we got your results from the analyzation." said Yuffie.

"What?" asked Vincent.

"Your perfectly normal. What ever sephiroth did to you, hasn't done anything truely harmful to you." said Yuffie.

"How cwan Iw bwe pwerfecwy normwal! Wook at mwe Iw'm 2!" said Vincent.

"I know I know, I thought the same thing almost, but alas it is the truth."

"Iw gwess we'll nweed two fwind Sephiwoth." said vincent.

"Yeah... I gwess we will." mocked Yuffie goofily.

"Hey! Thwat wasn't fwunny!" said Vincent.

"Let's go." said Yuffie giggleing.

"Hmph... I guess I can still get revenge some how..." muttered Vincent, "..? Hey wait fwor mwe!"

Chapter18 end.


	19. Not a morning person

Cloud and the others awited for Yuffie and Vincent, then they saw Vincent, looking rather... How do you say it annoyed, and Yuffie was chuckleing. Vincent was being carried by her, because he couldn't walk as fast as she could now, and then there was the fact he couldn't run that well, without takeing a belly flop and smacking the floor.

"Morning, sleepenstien!" said Tifa with her bright and cheery smile. (My mom calls me that when i sleep to 12:00PM everyday.Sleep-in-st-ine)

"Mfph... Mworning." said Vincent as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well I guess, Yuffie told you about the results?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah..."

"So what're we gonna have ta do ta get cha back to normal?" asked Barret.

"Iw'm nwot swure." said Vincent in his annoyed voice, apparently, he was not the best morning person to talk to...Ever...

"Woah, some one's cranky!" laughed Cid.

"Well Cid, wouldn't you be too if you were an infant?" asked Red.

Vincent finally couldn't bare it, he slid out of Yuffie's arms, and stormed into his room and closed the door. He hated being pointed out when he wasn't haveing a good morning, especially if he can't age, and he was stuck in the body of an infant untill death. Another thing that got him was, he was so young, that no one took him seriously, they all mocked him, or told him he can't do this or that. Vincent went to the darkest corner of his room and started to cry, he made damn sure that no one could hear him or see him.

"...I think we really pissed him off, I mean I've seen him mad, but since he's younger he must have one hell of a temper." said Cid.

"It's your guys fault for messing with him, you know when he first wakes up, he is like a vampire being awoken with holy water dumped on him." said Cloud.

"I'll go talk to him." said Yuffie.

Yuffie walked quietly into his room, he was well hidden for such a sun lit room. Yuffie then remembered why they gave him, or made him go to this room.

* * *

**"Vincent where are you!" said Yuffie running into the dimly lit room.**

**"I'm right here." said Vincent.**

**"Where!" asked Yuffie.**

**"Get off!" said Vincent as he pushed her off she crashed into the door and sunlight hit the room, bounced off the mirror into Vincent's eyes, then he fell backwards causeing a his materia to fly into the air, hit the ceiling and activated. The Highwind was grounded for weeks afterwards.

* * *

**

"Vinnie? Hey, we wanna see you." said Yuffie.

"Why! So you an intwagonwize mwe agwain!" said Vincent, inbetween sobs, and cries.

"Hey..." said Yuffie as she finally realized where he was keeping himself hidden. She scooped him up with much difficulty, for he squirrmed and fought his way away from Yuffie.

"Wet mwe gwo!" said Vincent, looking up at her with a frustrated face.

"Shhh... Vinnie, we were just playing." said Yuffie, holding his head up against her cheast and strokeing his healthy raven hair. He clenched onto her shirt with his small hands, whimpered her burried his face into her shirt. Vincent was like I said not a good morning person, and the only thing worse than Vincent, in the morning and if you piss him off he'll go gun point at you, is probably a younger Vincent with just as short of a temper fuse and bad at controlling his emotions.

Yuffie, finally walked out of the room, holding onto Vincent, who wouldn't look at anyone to save his life, smiled and said, "He'll think about forgiving you."

"Well that's a relief, at least we know when he gets older, he won't pull the Metal Gear Solid crap, where we all were the targets, and had to kill all of them for pissing him off." said Cid.

* * *

**"Yo Vincent, wazzup!" said Barret smacking Vincent on the back makeing his face go into his coffee cup, and spiting out whatever coffee was in his mouth.**

**"What... Are you doing... Barret!" asked Vincent inbetween chokes and coughs.**

**"Oh sorry didn't know you was drinkin' coffee." said barret as he walked off.**

**Later on that horrendus morning... Tifa had droped clothes on him, because she didn't see him in the chair, Cloud smacked him in the head with his buster sword, Cid droped his ash tray on Vincent, Red burnt his cape, Cait Sith's megaphone malfunctioned against his ear... Finally Vincent went out side, but little did he know Yuffie was out there.**

**"Urgh... I think I'm gonna barf!" said Yuffie.**

**"No don't even think about it!" barked Vincent.**

**"I think I'm gonna---" said Yuffie then throwing up all over Vincent..**

**"THAT'S IT, You all have tried the REMIANING PATIENCE I HAD LEFT!" said vincent pulling out his gun as he shot at everyone who had pissed him off that morning... Thus is the explaination of the beining of my story.

* * *

**

"Yeah that would be better than that." said everyone but Vincent in chorus. Vincent glared at everyone almost, except Cloud and Yuffie.

"Maybe Iw'll pwull thwat stwunt agwain iwf you dwon't stwop tweaseing mwe after Iw first wake up..." said vincent in a dead serious voice that no one would dare to make fun of even if he was an infant. Everyone gulped, they also remembered on that same day Vincent had turned into chaos and was trying to kill everyone.

"Uh..Er... Right! So uhh... Were we headin next?" asked Cid trying to get the attention off Vincent.

"We're going to Nibelhiem maybe we can see if some one saw Sephiroth or Vincent get deaged." said Cloud.

"Awright to Nibelheim we go!" said Barret, and thus they took off.


	20. Scared

Vincent was finally wakeing up, not as cranky as he was before, and he wasn't throwing a tantrum now. He looked around a bit, he was so uncomfortable in his baby clothes, it greatly annoyed him, he pulled at the colour of the outfit and started to bite the lace on the sleeves.

"Vinnie don't do that." said Yuffie, sticking a passifier into Vincent's small mouth. Vincent glared, but then he started to suck on it, and then he well... Quite enjoyed it, **(My POV: I spit my passifier out at my mom all the time, lol!) **, Yuffie smiled and rocked him a bit, he wasn't cranky and he sure wasn't being uptight at the moment, if Yuffie didn't know him, she would think he was really a baby. Vincent looked into his lover's eyes, he felt a warmth of that he never felt before, it was so... So kind, and it made him... Happy, he never wanted the fealing to stop. Just then he wanted time to freeze to stare into his love's eyes for just a few more moments, but then again nothing lasts forever.

"Hey Yuffie, hey Vinwahh!" said Cloud tripping over his own shoes and falling face first onto the floor **(my POV: I do that... A lot... Heh)**.

"Cloud are you ok!" asked Yuffie.

"Oh yeah I'm good... I just came to check up on you both." said Cloud standing up, and he brushed himself off.

"You've been rather clumbsy lately, are you alright?" asked Yuffie.

"Uh... Well... I get motion sickness as well so..." said Cloud.

Vincent spit out the passifier, "Bwe cwareful, you cwuld gwet bwain dwamage!"

"Yeah, yeah." said Cloud, "You need to be careful..."

"Tee-hee you two... So different... And yet so alike." murmured Yuffie.

* * *

**Flash back... Yep... Sorry there's so many!

* * *

**

**"Yuffie..." said Vincent walking over to the woman.**

**"Yes, Vincent?" asked Yuffie.**

**"Hand it over.." said Vincent holding out his hand.**

**"What?" **

**"Hand over my materia you stole from me... Again." said Vincent.**

**"I did not!"**

**Vincent then picked her up and shock her upside down and all his materia fell out of her shirt.**

**"Well how did those get here!" asked Yuffie in a very stupid voice.**

**Vincent grunted and picked out all the materia and left her room, as he left her room he slipped on his materia and tripped on his shoe at the same time.

* * *

**

Yuffie laughed in the present althought, it wasn't as funny back then, she lost all that materia she rightfully stole. Vincent thought about that and shuddered, he hated being embarassed, especially infront of Yuffie. Cloud noticed they were in deep thought, he walked over and noticed Vincent, he spit his passifier out.

"We don't want this getting dirty now do we?" asked Cloud.

Vincent snapped out of his flashback as Cloud cleaned the passifier off and stuck it back in Vincent's mouth. Vincent spit it out and it smacked Cloud in the fore head, Cloud picked it up cleaned it and tried again, Yuffie giggled as Vincent struck once again!

"Vincent stop!" said Cloud sweat dropping he wasn't good with kids, espeacially tempermental children like Vincent.

"Then don't kweep stwicking thwat into mwy mouth!" spat out Vincent, as he clutched Yuffie's shirt more. Cloud tried once more, but the passifier shot out and smacked him on the fore head. **(my POV: I did that to my mom when I was younger)**

"..." said Cloud in reply, Vincent just glared at him and Cloud glared at him back.

"Now you two behave!" said Yuffie, as she laid Vincent down on the bed, and started to tell Cloud off, for glareing at a samll child like that. Cloud actually backed down, Yuffie was surpriseingly scary when she was angry, Vincent found a pillow and hid behind it.

"Yuffie your scareing Vincent." said Cloud.

"Vinnie are you ok?" asked Yuffie as she scooped him up and rocked him back and forth.

"Iw'm fine.." said Vincent, as he rested against her. Although she still scared him some what he'll never make Yuffie mad at him ever again.

"Well let's go see everyone else how about it?" asked Yuffie.

"Right... I'll go first.." said Cloud as he hurried out of the room.

"Was I that scary?" asked Yuffie.

"No, of couse not." said Vincent, 'Althought you were similar to the exorciest.' he thought to himself as they left the room.


	21. Goofy Chaos in the Highwind

Yuffie looked out the window holding onto Vincent, he held on to her as well, she didn't look half way as scary anymore, she looked sane... Enough for Vincent's likeing. The sky was clear and the sun was shineing Vincent put a hand over his eyes the sunlight was actually quite annoying to him. Yuffie put her hand over his eyes so he wouldn't have to. Vincent looked put at her by moveing his head away from her hand and she looked down and smiled at him. Yuffie didn't know how long Vincent was going to remain in that form he was stuck in.

"Wow." said Cid looking at Yuffie and Vincent, "I knew you guys were friends, but Vincent she's way to old for you."

"Cid!" said Yuffie as a blush ran across her face.

"Shut up!" said Vincent with a blush going across his face.

"What? It's true!" said Cid. Yuffie and Vincent kept glareing at Cid befre Yuffie walked off, she didn't know why she didn't steal Cloud's silent spell holding materia and use it on Cid's big mouth.

Yuffie than began to think, what if they couldn't get him back to normal, when he was old enough for them to actually date if he grew up as a normal child, Yuffie would be to old. That thought made Yuffie feel sick just thinking about it, but Vincent, he seemed so intent on makeing himself normal for a reason, more than just his own benefit. Vincent sat down in her lap, and looked through her window, it was so beautiful and clear.

"Uhm.. Yuffie?" asked Vincent.

"Yes Vinnie?"

"I uh... I..." said Vincent.

"Ok Yuffie, Vincent, Cid says he's sorry about what he said will you forgive him?" asked Cloud bursting in right i the nick of time... Again.

"Maybe." said Yuffie.

"..." said Vincent it seemed every time he was going to tell Yuffie he loved her, someone would interrupt him. He looked down, it was so peaceful and quiet, why did the most insane person on the Highwind seem to like disturbing the peace? Vincent just didn't get it, he just couldn't confess his feelings for her, and then when he's ready someone or thing unnerves him. He felt kind of lonely, what if Yuffie fell in love with someone else and he couldn't get to tell her.

'Maybe it's for the best', Vincent thought, 'I mean what if I never return back to my normal age?' He sighed and Yuffie hugged him tighter. Vincent looked up at her, not knowing Yuffie already told him that she loved him. Yuffie walked out of her room and into the main room where everyone else was, Vincent looked stressed, his arms were hanging down and he had a disappointed face.

"Aww what's wrong Vincent?" asked Tifa, she knelt down so she'd be face to face with him.

"..." said Vincent in reply. He blushed and looked away, nothing more he hated than "awww" and especially when it was directed at him. Tifa sighed she knew Vincent hated it more than anything when someone did that but when you see a pouting two year old what else can you do?

"Hm... I wonder why he's pouting?" asked Cloud, Vincent shot a glare and the chocobo haired man, Vincent knew why and Cloud was completely oblivious that it was him makeing Vincent angry that moment.

"Maybe... A bath will help?" asked Yuffie, automatically Vincent started to pull away from her grip. Yuffie sweat dropped that only made it worse, and Vincent was not the talkitive type baby or not.

"New clothes?" asked Tifa, that made Vincent glare.

"Turning back to normal!" said Cloud.

"Thank for stateing the obvious Cloud, yet again." said Cid looking at his fine haired friend.

"It's what I do!" said Cloud giveing Cid a thumbs up, that made everyone sweat drop.

"Psst... Barret." whispered Yuffie.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I knew Cloud was crazy but insane?" whispered Yuffie.

"I know." said Barret never letting his eyes faulter off the leader of their group.

Vincent shook his head because now he was getting a migrane head ache. Then he held the space inbetween his eyesto make it stop, Yuffie noticed and carried him off, and he was laid down on a bed.

"You lay here and I'll be back in an hour." said Yuffie, as she walked out, Vincent put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He then rolled over and went to sleep, knowing that maybe, this is all a dream and he'll wake up or at least it was worth a shot. Cloud sat in the hall way and looked at Yuffie, he smirk and stood up and walked over to her.

"I know something you don't know." said Cloud.

"What?" asked Yuffie.

"I ain't tellin' ya you need to find it out on your own." said Cloud.

"Aww! Come on tell me!" said Yuffie.

"Nah, I just forgot it!" said Cloud.

"CLOUD!" shouted Yuffie as she chased him with her Shuriken, Vincent heard her shriek and then thought, 'Oh crap! Does Cloud... I mean he knows!' he thought to himself. But then he thought maybe it was him just being paranoid so he ignored the thought not knowing that's exactally what Cloud knew.

Chapter 21 end...


	22. Info gathering part1

Yuffie sat down and held onto Vincent, he rested his head against her and sighed, they were getting closer to Nibelhiem either getting closer to him getting back to normal or farther away from his adult hood. Vincent wished he has stayed asleep, but alas Yuffie came and got him up, he wanted to dream about what would happen if he got back to normal.

"Hey we're here!" said Cid. Yuffie jumped up and ran to the door to the Highwind, and headed outside, Cloud sweat dropped and walke dout after her, she was so jumpy.

"So where do we start first?" asked Yuffie.

"... Vincent where were you when you were first transformed?" asked Cloud.

"I was in thwe forwest near here." said Vincent.

"... Well i guess a few of us should look there." said Red

"And a few shoudl stay here." said Cloud.

"We'll look around here!" said Tifa as she pushed Yuffie, along with her. Cloud headed off with Barret, Red, and Cid, Cait Sith stayed with Yuffie and Tifa.

"Where do we start?" asked Cait Sith as he hopped over.

"Hmm... I wonder." said Yuffie. Vincent looked down at the floor thinking as well.

"I know! How about the Inn!" said Tifa.

"Yeah great idea... But what if theres no one there?" asked Cait Sith.

"Well we'll have to go see that for ourselves now won't we?" asked Tifa. Yuffie walked behind her, Cait Sith waited outside, it unfortunately for Vincent, had people in there, but mainly women who thought he was adorable.

"Awww!"

"He's so cute!"

"Can we hold him?"

"Who's his father?"

"Looks like he's got his mother's genes!" said about five or more women who can over, Yuffie sweat dropped, Vincent blushed he didn't want to be picked up.

"psst. Vincent you might need to make a sacrifice so we can ask around." murmured Yuffie.

"psst. Yuffie, Iw dwon't want two, thwese women will smuwther mwe to dewath."

"psst. Well we'll have to chance that." said Yuffie. Vincent crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Of course you can hold him!" said Yuffie.

"Oh yay!" said the women one held him and another pampered him, need I say more?

'Yuffie... After I turn back to normal I'll tell you I love you and then I'll kill you!' thought Vincent, he put on a fake smile and giggled the best he could although he wanted to bite the women and kick them away, but he didn't he acted adorable, then pretended to fall asleep, the women awed and giggled more.

"So have you seen any suspisous people in the area lately?" asked Tifa to the manager.

"Well... Hmm... I saw a man wearing all black a week ago but I haven't seen him since. One of my customers said he saw him head towards... Oh what is the name of that town? Gonaga a few days ago." said the manager.

"Wow really!" asked Yuffie.

"Yes, but theres no way to tell if he's gone there and left already... You might want to ask some people around there, if you go." said the manager.

"Thanks we will!" said Tifa.

"Uhm... I need... My baby back." said Yuffie.

"Ok, he was a sweet dear, your lucky to be a teenage parent and have such a sweet son!" said the women. Yuffie smiled and thanked them through clinched teeth, although they didn't notice.

"Well Yuffie... Heh... I guess we're closer to getting Vincent back to normal." giggled Tifa.

"... Why do people keep saying he's my kid! Do we look that much alike! I'm to young to have a two year old son I would've been fourteen when I had him and I'm still a virgin!" whined Yuffie, Tifa giggled more, and Vincent's eye twitched, that was to much information.

"Well... You two do have some similar features." said Tifa.

"Uhng... Tifa!" said Yuffie as she blushed.

"Don't worry it's not a bad thing." said Tifa.

"... let's go see if Cloud got any information or leads." said Yuffie as she ran off ahead.

"Hey wait I can't run as fast as you!" shouted Tifa.

Chapter 22 end.

* * *

**_Hey it's been a while since i last updated, sorry I was caught up in hurricane Katrina, but I evacuated, but I haven't had time to write, but I hope this chapter is savory for a while I'm getting to the end of my story I already have the ending plotted out and the ending you all have been waiting for will happen. But I will build it up to that point, so see you later!_**


	23. Info gathering part2

Cloud sat down and stabbed his sword into the ground he was exhausted there were so many forests near Nibelhiem, some where on high hills and everything, Barret, and Cid sat down, and Cid lit a cigarette. They found nothing close to finding out Vincent's odd transformation. Cloud then heard a little beeping and it was the PHS it was ringing, he picked it up and turned it on almost spontaneously.

"Hey!" said Cloud.

"Cloud get your butt back here! We need to get to Gonaga as fast as possible now!" said Tifa into the PHS and then hanging it up.

Cloud sighed and stood up, Cid and Barret stood up as well Red and headed off.

Tifa sat down and looked up at the sky, it was a blue color and a few white clouds a perfectly sunny day, Vincent looked over Yuffie's shoulder, he was so tired of this form. Yuffie hugged him and sat down herself, Cait Sith sat back and looked around. Vincent looked at a butterfly that approached them, he was interested by it, and oddly enough, he wanted to play with it. He realized what he was feeling and tried to shake it off, his infant side was getting to him, and he needed to turn back to normal before he became a spoiled brat.

"How far away from Nibelhiem were you when you got transformed?" asked Yuffie.

"Where the forwests are." said Vincent his words a little slurred.

"Far west?" asked Tifa.

"No! Forwest forwest!" said Vincent doing his best to talk a little better but it was failing... Miserably at it. Tifa and Yuffie giggled at the failed attempts to talk, and Vincent just huffed a sigh at them

"Ohh... You mean the forests." said Yuffie.

"Wight!" said Vincent. Tifa and Yuffie covered their mouths and giggled, Vincent glared and looked off he was being reduced to this, now everything he said was cute and made women giggle. He rolled his eyes and looked off for Cloud to come, he grew impatient with every moment they wasted, and Sephiroth could get away. Vincent felt a since of panic in him rise, and then settle with comforting thoughts.

"You know Vinnie, when we get you back to normal you need to take me out on a date." Said Yuffie making Vincent jump.

"Wh-what! What brought that up! Huh!" squeaked Vincent a wine colored blush creeping over his pale face. Tifa and Yuffie just laughed at him, he was fuming with surprise and embarrassment from the sudden comment.

"Aww… We didn't think you'd get so worked up over it." Said Yuffie hugging Vincent and stroking his hair with her right hand.

"You shouldn't say those things." Said Vincent in a mildly annoyed voice.

"Well actually… We are gonna fix you both up on a date." Said Tifa, causing Yuffie to blush and Vincent to become almost enraged, then he pulled away from Yuffie and stormed off.

"Vinnie where are you going!" asked Yuffie.

"I'm gowing to the Highwind!" barked Vincent as he toddled off the best he could. Yuffie stood up and ran towards him and he glared at her.

"Vinnie." Said Yuffie kneeling down to hug him, he felt her hug him, his back to her and he still fuming with embarrassment and anger. "I'm sorry."

Vincent bit his lower lip and pushed away, his blush still across his pale face and his red eyes staring into Yuffie's brown eyes and then he looked off.

"No, you were just joking. And I'm in a bad mood I should be the one saying I'm sorry."

"C'mon  
Cloud's almost over here! Let's go see him!" said Yuffie scooping up Vincent and running off.

"Hey Yuffie you know I can walk!" stated Vincent

"I know but holding you is like holding a living teddy bear." Joked Yuffie as she ran back over to Tifa to ear Vincent say.

"I'm not a living teddy bear."

_**Chapter23 end…**_

* * *

**_Hey this vamp, I'm so sorry we were moving! I'll get my chapters up faster I hope! See ya!_**


	24. Left behind

**_Hi this is Vamp I'm extremely sorry for not writing, school has been havoc and exams were a mess. But its summer now and I hope to be able to write more freely than normal so here it goes chibi Vincent chapter 24. My grammar has improved yayness!_**

**_p.s. I've also been on an mpreg kick so eh heh I've written a few mpregs, I'm sorry!_**

* * *

It was late the sun had set into the far off horizon, the Highwind could be seen from not to far away. Yuffie smiled and watched as the ship came closer and closer. Tifa looked on she missed Cloud she flushed realizing she liked Cloud. Vincent peered from behind Yuffie's arms and looked around his eyes seemed to glow in the purple and orange sun set.

"You know Vinnie, you look kinda like a cat right now," giggled Yuffie.

"Wewl that's to be ecspected," said Vincent not being able to pronounce his X's correctly, he sounded so silly trying to talk but alas he had to talk.

"Ecspected?" asked Yuffie almost laughing while repeating poor Vincent. "Don't you mean expected?"

"Doen't mock me!" said Vincent slowly still messing up on the "don't" part of his sentence.

"Aw, Vinnie you know I'm just kidding!" said Yuffie snuggling Vincent making him struggle away from her.

"Hey you two stop flirting, the ship is here!" said Tifa running to the ladder.

"Hey, Tifa we're not flirting, get back here!" shouted Yuffie running after Tifa accidentally dropping Vincent on the ground.

"Heh, Yuffie…" murmured Vincent standing up he stumbled a second before regaining his footing. His walking was a little unorthodox to his adult walking ability he was so accustomed to. He then heard the engines start up he looked up and saw the Highwind taking off.

"Shit!" said Vincent much to his own surprise of this youthful voice saying it and the fact he hardly ever cursed. "Wait no Cid stop!"

The Highwind took off, Vincent fell flat on his face when it took off and flew off. Yuffie must not have noticed that Vincent was in the Highwind; well hardly anyone ever noticed he was so quiet, Vincent began to panic.

He was alone, a white haired psycho was after him, and he was so young that the moment some adult saw him holding a fire arm they'd take it away fuss at him and ask where his parents are. He was defenseless and he couldn't stay out of the town; if he went into town he might not be able to find a room, no one would let him rent one, and he would have to stay in the mansion.

Vincent shivered his thoughts came true he couldn't get a room so off to the mansion he went. It was creepy to him now, the walls were rotting, and furniture was falling apart. He slowly walked into the mansion through the door way.

'No Vincent calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of,' thought Vincent trying to reassure himself. 'I need to get to the basement and to my coffin… my coffin… in the basement'

The thought of going to the basement and then he shivered. It was scary enough upstairs to him now; he could only imagine how horrifying the basement will be to him now.

'Come on Vincent! Get yourself together, this place isn't scary… Its not ha… Haunted or anything,' the thought haunted he hesitated on. He toddled quietly up the creaking stairs and then heard something behind him, the door opened.

Vincent turned around his eyes widened and he took off. He ran the best he could and opened the large stone door only to hear the footsteps on the creaky boards going up the stairs. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stumbled down to the basement he sobbed through his pants and huffs of breath.

'Oh god, I'm going to die… I'm going to die!' thought Vincent frantically.

He finally arrived to the room where he had slept for so long all those many years. He heard footsteps in the hallway after he got in his room. He looked up the footsteps went by him. He saw his coffin erect, lid open, just how he left it. He climbed up into the coffin, grabbed the sides of the lid and dragged it closed. He heard the footsteps again and he began to whimper.

'I wonder who that is out there,' thought Vincent curiously to himself. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks and he was trembling. The coffin was filled with dust and a musty smell which made Vincent miserable. Vincent buried his face in his small chubby arms and began to sob.

He was tired of it all; he was tired of being scared, of being young, of everything that humiliated him. He sobbed quietly in the dark box, he was so afraid, he wanted Yuffie. He regretted now all the times he pushed her away and avoided her company.

Than much to his dismay the door to his room opened. Vincent began to sob wildly in his arms; he thought his end was near. Whatever or whomever was pursuing him had caught him in a corner. There was no escape his frame trembled as he heard the foot steps lightly approach his coffin.

Vincent thought of all his friends and how sad he was that he would die here, Sephiroth was back trying to destroy the world, and it was all Vincent's fault in the first place for avoiding people. He remembered all the mean stuff he said to Yuffie before and after his transformation, he remembered getting mad at all his friends for them annoying him that morning and he lamented on it. Oh how he wished he could go back now, right now nestled probably in Yuffie's arms hearing about how they figured out how to get him back to normal. Maybe even fast asleep in Yuffie's arms, or annoyed right now glaring at his friends as they joked about Yuffie and himself. Any of that would be better than this but since he couldn't see all that at the time this was away of teaching him how good he had it. But it was all over now surely whatever was out there was not friendly and was probably going to eat or kill him.

'Yuffie, everyone I'm so sorry!' thought Vincent as he shut his eyes and sobbed. 'I wish I could take it all back, I wish I had opened up to you all better, then maybe Sephiroth wouldn't be back and I wouldn't be this little child! It's my entire fault!'

The foot steps came closer and closer till finally he heard them stop right next to his coffin.

The coffin lid opened…

Chapter 24 end…

* * *

**_Ha ha this was fun sorry for the late update and now I'm gonna be killed by a rocket launcher… Wait till next installment to see Vincent's fate with this so far. Ciao!_**


	25. Yuffie x Vincent

Hey this is vamp; sorry for the long update I've just gotten back my computer and I've been busy!

* * *

Chibi Vincent chapter 25…

Vincent lay there shivering with sobs, he couldn't hold them back whatever this thing was it was going to kill him. Tears rolled off his heart shaped face as he begged something to let it be a friend.

'Why! Why do I want to live?' asked Vincent himself as he sobbed bitterly. He heard the lid open and he sobbed bitterly into his arms.

"Vincent! Oh, are you ok!" asked a worried woman's voice. Vincent opened his tear filled eyes and looked up, at first he saw Lucrecia in all her ravishing glory to then fade to Yuffie looking at him with a worried face of her own.

Vincent sat there a moment dumb founded then lunged up and hugged her crying into her shirt like as if he had just woken up from his horrible nightmares. Yuffie held him in an embrace as she comforted him; shivers of relief came over Vincent as he continued to sob.

"We were so worried," said Yuffie soothing Vincent by stroking his flaring hair and smoothing it. "Why'd you run off?"

Vincent didn't reply he continued to sob into her chest and breathe in weakly between cries of joy and sorrow. Yuffie rocked him for a moment trying to calm him down; it seemed to help a little. He finally went from full blown sobbing to a minor whimpering and hiccupping.

"Vincent, its ok, calm down," said Yuffie patting Vincent's small back. "Why'd you run off?"

"I…Wanted time to think," whimpered Vincent. "I wanted to get away from it all."

"Why? Vincent we're your friends, we're here to help you," said Yuffie trying to comfort the little boy. "Why'd you want time to think?"

"I just…" Vincent couldn't finish it before a few more rounds of hiccupping were aroused and he choked back his words along with a couple of sobs.

"Shh, it's ok then," said Yuffie stroking his soft black hair. "Now how 'bout we get outta here and let's get you back to normal?"

Vincent looked up at her; his eyes still had a few unshed tears in them, and Yuffie took her finger and wiped a few of the tears off Vincent's flushed face and smiled at him. Vincent looked up at Yuffie nearly about to cry again as Yuffie wiped his small dust covered face.

"You know your so much like a little kid; look at how dirty you are," she joked and hugged him again like a big sister who hugs her little brother.

"Yuffie…" said Vincent as a new deeper flush came over his pale heart shaped face, almost as red as his crimson colored eyes.

"Yeah?" she replied back stroking Vincent.

'I love you!' thought Vincent as he hugged her and cried. He couldn't get the words out, but Yuffie seemed to still hear them.

"Ok lil' guy, let's go!" said Yuffie as she stood up still holding Vincent and she walked out the door.

Chapter 25 end!

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short! It's supposed to be a chapter of romance between Yuffie and Vincent, and the story is gonna end soon I think alright bye! 


	26. “The Final Battalion”

Chapter twenty-six "The Final Battalion."

_**It might be really short it might not.

* * *

**_

Vincent calmed down after a few moments as they left the mansion and its winding catacombs. He looked up as soon as they left, his small arms hugged tighter to Yuffie, and he blinked.

"Sh-sh-sh, its ok… Hmm… I wonder where the air ship went?" asked Yuffie looking around, but the ship seemed to be no where in sight. With a sigh she went to the inn to get a room for herself and Vincent.

The sun had gone low and the lights of Nibelhiem lit up the roads of that small quaint city. Perpetually growing darker outside Vincent snuggled up against Yuffie. He closed his eyes and went into a light slumber; as he did Yuffie received a phone call from Cloud.

"Where'd yall go!" asked Yuffie in a frustrated tone to the phone. "Ya know you could've told me yall were leavin an… What? You found the thing that did this to Vincent? It's coming this way! No leave it to me. I'll be fine!"

Yuffie hung up the phone and preceded to the door, she turned to see Vincent curled up on a pillow snuggling like as if she were still sitting there. A light smiled came to her face as she walked over to Vincent and stroked his hair.

"Vinnie, I'm gonna get you back to normal tonight," she said soothingly into the little boy's ear. "I promise."

As Yuffie ran outside to wait for the creature or Sephiroth look-a-like she looked back up at the window. She knew if Vincent returned to normal, he wouldn't show emotion anymore, and never has she known Vincent as well as she had known him as a child. She sighed then saw a figure walking towards her. Yuffie immediately pulled out her Shuriken in an attempt to defend herself against this enemy. As he came into sigh much to her horror it was Sephiroth, a malicious smile plastered on his dark face.

"Ah, so you are Vincent's new reason?" asked Sephiroth softly as he approached her. "I took Vincent's age… Now let's see if I can take his reason."

Yuffie lunged at him with her shuriken in means to kill Sephiroth, but Sephiroth was faster. He appeared behind Yuffie and smacked her flat to the ground with the flat of his sword. Yuffie went flying forward and smashed into the ground skidding a little as she did. Sephiroth smiled as she stood up ragged and her shirt was torn a little.

"I will get Vincent back to normal!" she screamed at him. "I swear it!"

She lunged herself at him again in attempt to kill him yet again, Sephiroth merely jumped out of the way and lunged himself at her, throwing her against as wall cutting her arm and her leg with his blade. She cried out in pain as she was held up against the wall, as she did Vincent woke up. He rubbed his red eyes in attempt to wake up and he walked toward the door to get out of the room wondering where Yuffie had gotten to. He looked everywhere in the inn but couldn't find her so he left the inn. When he left her saw Sephiroth holding Yuffie up against the wall, but Vincent acted upon instinct he lunged his small body at Sephiroth in an attempt to make him let go. Sephiroth merely smiled and threw Vincent back up against the wall of the inn.

"Vincent!" cried Yuffie as a sharp pain silenced her cry. Vincent looked up in horror as Sephiroth had impaled Yuffie on his sword and threw her off is causing crimson blood to splatter the ground in a trail in front of her body. Vincent ran over to Yuffie's body and shook her in attempt to wake her up; tears fell down his cheeks as he cried for her to wake up.

"I've taken all you have," said Sephiroth smiling. "Now, I will finish it by taking your life."

"No," breather Vincent heavily from crying. "Sephiroth… It ends now!"

Sephiroth felt strange, he stopped as he saw two wings sprout from Vincent's back and red energy leapt off Vincent. Then complete and utter red light filled the night sky and there in all its unholy glory stood chaos. Sephiroth gripped tighter onto his sword as he lunged at the monstrous creature. Chaos let off a roar of anger as it flew at Sephiroth and started to kick and punch Sephiroth's body, then red energy balled up in front of Vincent and he fired it at Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood for a moment he noticed his body size was diminishing, and then he glared back at Chaos. Chaos tore at Sephiroth's body and threw him down a hill and at the base a small two year old version of Sephiroth lay at its base breathing hard from his beating. It heard foot steps in the grass near by and saw Vincent in all his adult former glory, completely naked, holding a gun at his head.

"It all ends now, Sephiroth," said Vincent as he was about to pull the trigger.

"It doesn't matter," said the little version of Sephiroth. "My brothers will avenge me."

Vincent pulled the trigger and shot the boy through the heart. The boy then slowly began to fade away into green light, and Vincent looked at the cape left behind, he draped it over his naked body and hurried back to Yuffie. He took Yuffie and picked her up, blood seeped off her torso and onto Vincent's pale flesh. Just then Yuffie moaned as she started to wake up, her chestnut brown eyes looked up at Vincent's crimson eyes as he knelt down and let her sit up.

"Vincent," said Yuffie stroking his cheek with her right hand. "We… Did it!"

"We did didn't we?" asked Vincent taking Yuffie's hand in his good one.

"We need to call Cloud, and tell him the good news," said Yuffie passing out. Vincent caught Yuffie again as he brought her back to the inn and called Cloud to come pick them up immediately.

One week later…

Yuffie was back on her feet and doing well much to everyone's relief, that clone had missed her internal organs by barely an inch. She went outside and saw Vincent sitting on a building in Kalm looking at the sky. Yuffie jumped up there and sat down next to him.

"What cha thinking about?" she asked smiling as she did.

"Last week," said Vincent tiredly. "It all feels like a bad dream."

"Yeah, I know! But you were pretty cute," teased Yuffie, Vincent merely nodded in response.

"I'm going to go away," said Vincent.

"Wha? Why?" asked Yuffie looking at Vincent alarmed.

"I need to think," he said standing up. And he started to walk away.

"Wait! When will we see you again?" asked Yuffie running over to Vincent and hugging him around the waist.

"Soon," said Vincent as she let go of him. "I'll be back…"

"Promise?" asked Yuffie trying to sound annoyed. Vincent let out what sounded like a mild laugh.

"I promise…"

Chibi Vincent… END….

* * *

**_Its over its finally over! Chibi Vincent my two year or more runnign story is finally finished! Thank you my wonderful readers for your support and being fans of Final Fantasy. I hope to see you soon with my new masterpiece Vincent's new Nightmare, but its an mpreg so please be nice. Vampire out._**


End file.
